


Луна с неба (и пара наручников)

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Infinity Wars, M/M, post!CW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для Savarna, пожелавшей однажды прочесть БДСМ-АУшку с постгражданкой и завоёванным заново доверием.Благодарю за беттинг meg aka moula.





	Луна с неба (и пара наручников)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savarna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Savarna).



Это очень хорошие наручники – крепкие, усиленные вибраниумом, с рассчитанной длиной цепи и шелковисто-гладкими браслетами, — и Стиву они очень идут.

Странная идея, что кому-то, а тем более несгибаемому Капитану Америке, могут идти наручники, но так и есть. Полированный металл золотится от близости кожи, цепь тихо звякает, когда Тони защёлкивает второй браслет, и можно было бы сделать замок электронным или добавить код, но Тони отбросил эту идею сразу, как только она возникла.

Не нужно никаких кодов. Высокие технологии тоже неуместны. Пусть будет как сейчас, когда Стив протягивает руки и осторожно, а потом с силой пробует подарок на прочность: тишина без электронного жужжания, не прерываемая ничем, кроме их со Стивом дыхания, прямота и прочность простого металла и никаких преград, только он, Стив и наручники.

Стив так долго этого хотел, даже представить страшно, как долго. Сначала молча и зная, что этого не будет никогда, потом – с зародившейся робкой, стыдливой и обжигающей надеждой, а теперь вот Тони боится смотреть ему в глаза и всё-таки смотрит.

Тёмные от возбуждения и отчаянно зовущие – вот они какие. Весь Стив такой. Он пробует дёрнуть цепь ещё сильнее, мышцы на плечах вздуваются, металл трещит – и выдерживает.

— Хорошая работа, Тони.

Даже сейчас Тони гордится, услышав эту похвалу. И неважно, что Стив его хвалит, стоя на коленях и вздёрнув голову так, что лицом практически упирается Тони в живот, это всё равно настоящая похвала. Тони привык слышать такие на поле боя, но не когда они одни, и на секунду растерянность охватывает его целиком, но он не позволяет себе её показать.

Стив на него рассчитывает. Стив ему доверяет. Стив сумел признаться в том, чего хочет, и будь Тони проклят, если обманет доверие такой высочайшей пробы.

— Для тебя – только лучшее, — отзывается он, запуская пальцы Стиву в волосы. Мягкие и короче, чем Тони предпочёл бы, но их всё равно так и тянет сжать в горсти – и в этом Тони себе не отказывает. – Ты же мой нижний, как-никак.

На секунду в глазах Стива мелькает растерянность. Потом – весёлая искра понимания. Потом – Тони как раз сгребает и тянет короткие волосы на затылке, заставляя Стива откинуть голову назад и выставить беззащитное горло с простой полоской красно-золотой кожи, – всё это исчезает, сменяясь похотью.

— Сделай мне больно, — шепчет он, и Тони отдал бы всю жизнь или хотя бы внушительный её кусок за возможность прямо сейчас накрыть губами этот пересохший рот, такой откровенно жаждущий, но пока что нельзя. Стив первый не оценит. – Пожалуйста, Тони. Сделай мне больно.

В качестве аперитива и разумного компромисса Тони тянет его за волосы что было сил. Жилы на золотистой шее напрягаются, Стив глотает, ёрзая кадыком под ошейником – Тони в своё время чуть не сдох от страха сломать всё, что наросло между ними каким-то чудом, чёртов кусок кожи казался чуть ли не Рубиконом, но Стив раз за разом надевает его и приходит, и каждый раз это — как незаслуженное чудо, грубое и жаркое, как расплавленный металл, и такой же металл течёт у Тони по венам, стоит бросить на Стива неосторожный взгляд, — и прикрывает глаза.

Эти его ресницы. Сводят Тони с ума, как и всё остальное. Пока что сухие, но скоро – он позаботится, чтобы так и вышло, — они слипнутся стрелками и потемнеют от невольных слёз. Стив часто плачет под ним во время сессий. Не ревёт взахлёб, как в первый раз, когда Тони чуть кондратий не хватил от ужаса, но пускает слезу, без этого не обходится.

Он наклоняется и трогает губами эти мягко-упругие щекотные крылышки. Слышит, как Стив набирает воздуха, быстро хватает его ладонью над полоской ошейника, сдавливает и командует:

— Ни звука.

Удивительное чувство, когда такой огромный и во много раз превосходящий тебя силой парень мелко-мелко дрожит, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Тони целует длинные ресницы, ловит эту дрожь губами и пальцами, собирает, позволяя себе насладиться властью. Недолго, и за этим почти сразу приходят угрызения совести – не тот он человек, кто мог бы считать себя достойным Стива, да и отыщется ли на всём свете кто-нибудь, кто был бы достоин, — но это такое наслаждение – чувствовать, как Стив полностью ему доверяет. Подставляется. Хочет его и всего, что Тони может дать, а может Тони многое. Согласен молчать и ждать, и слушаться, охотно склоняет голову и сам прогибается – для себя, не для Тони, но ведь и для него тоже…

Под пальцами ездит вверх и вниз адамово яблоко, ноздри у Стива раздуваются, ловя воздух, но в глазах ни капли страха, только сладкое, нетерпеливое ожидание. Он знает, что это только чтобы разогреться. Тони знает тоже. Когда они обсуждали пределы допустимого, Кэп сам предложил игры с дыханием. Он может не дышать долго, гораздо дольше, чем обычный человек, это практически безопасно, и всё-таки Тони мысленно отсчитывает секунды и удары сердца, ставит отметки – минута, две, три. Даже когда касается ресниц Стива губами, дразня контрастом невесомых поцелуев и жёсткой хватки на горле – не может перестать считать.

В начале четвёртой минуты он разжимает ладонь и отступает на шаг.

— Встань.

Стив немедленно встаёт, послушный и гибкий, глубоко вдыхает, смотрит выжидающе, жадно. У Тони стоит так, что плюнуть бы на всё и утащить его в постель, но Стив хочет иначе, больше того – ему нужно иначе.

С самого первого раза, когда Тони, выскребая из памяти всё, что когда бы то ни было слышал о доминантных отношениях, на чистой удаче сделал всё как надо, Стив хочет и получает не только секс.

— Можешь говорить, — разрешает Тони. – Начни с благодарности.

Стив кивает.

— Спасибо, Тони. Это чудесные наручники.

Голова идёт кругом, стоит нечаянно подумать о том, как Стив ценит свободу. Как любит её – больше, чем щит, чем любую из женщин, больше самой жизни. Как дорожит ей, как готов её защищать – не только для себя, для тех, кто слабее – тоже. Как иногда устаёт от неё и на время отдаёт Тони, позволяя себе отдохнуть.

Голова кругом. И язык сохнет, прилипает к нёбу, но Тони всё-таки ухитряется выговорить:

— Рад, что тебе нравятся. До утра не сниму.

Стив послушно кивает и повторяет:

— Спасибо.

Они очень вежливы друг с другом. Это же не горячка боя, где не до этикета и взаимных поклонов, и не один из редких вечеров, когда вся команда собирается вместе и откровенно наслаждается подколками, шуточками и временем, проведённым друг с другом. Это гораздо честней, и опасней, и ближе – то, как Стив прямо сейчас, повинуясь требовательному взгляду, подходит к площадке-трансформеру и укладывает руки на верхний луч звезды.

Тони сам её проектировал. Рассчитывал, отмерял, варил и заглаживал неровности. Сам приделывал к лучам станка надёжные крепления. Он и сейчас сам пристёгивает Стива за цепочку наручников – не туго, оставляя по нескольку дюймов с каждой стороны, — и проверяет конструкцию на устойчивость.

Можно было бы растянуть Стива как следует, сделать вторую звезду, живую, но Тони слишком нравится видеть, как он изгибается во время порки. И если уж начистоту, слишком страшно. Ему всегда слишком страшно рядом со Стивом, страшно весело, страшно нужно, возбуждающе-страшно, оглушительно-страшно, как в свободном падении, восхитительно-страшно, как в полёте, страшно по-всякому, он в жизни не думал, что страх имеет столько градаций и оттенков.

Наверное, он просто страшно влюблён. То, что началось с неловкого недоромана и продолжилось нестандартной сексуальной практикой, давно уже сделалось куда серьёзней – и будь Тони проклят, если даст Стиву хотя бы заподозрить, как на самом деле обстоят дела.

Он держит паузу ещё пару секунд; на самом деле, просто любуется, и кто бы решился его осудить, Стив, прикованный к вершине стальной звезды – фантастическое зрелище, вся эта светлая золотистая кожа, мускулы, лёгкий свежий пот между лопаток, аккуратно и тщательно подстриженный затылок, да и полоска кожи над ошейником так и манит прижаться губами.

Вместо этого Тони прикасается к нему рукоятью тоуза. Инструмент надёжный, из толстой ременной кожи и со стальной вкладкой в рукояти, он стал прекрасной заменой ремню, от которого пришлось отказаться. Ремень оставляет на спине и ягодицах Стива яркие алые царапины, вгоняющие Тони в ужас. Царапины-то заживают с почти пугающей скоростью, но Тони предпочитает не рисковать – по крайней мере, не в этом. Одно дело – причинять боль, совсем другое…

Стив поводит плечами, двигаясь почти незаметно, но так, чтобы потереться о тоуз, и Тони позволяет ему. Ведёт рукоятью вниз, оставив ошейник позади, пересчитывает позвонки и смакует предвкушение и опаску, поглаживает Стива по выставленному заду, слегка шлёпает – звонкий, полый какой-то звук словно ставит точку во внезапной тишине, полной вздохов и ожидания, — и решает:

— Сегодня только по заднице, но ты зажмёшь хлыст. Выронишь – и я продолжу им. Говорят, ты задом можешь орехи колоть, вот и проверим, герой.

Стива всего прошивает дрожью, томительной и сладкой, и он отвечает, враз осипнув:

— Не превращай меня в Щелкунчика, ладно?

Тони смеётся, ладонью выглаживая золотистую крепкую кривизну, шлёпает снова, наслаждаясь звуком. Он понятия не имеет, какие там у кого отношения с нижними, но то, что его Стив – не самый типичный, бесспорно. Он и язвит, и сохраняет достоинство, и всегда, каждым движением и вздохом, бросает Тони вызов, который невозможно не принять. Идеально, честное слово, идеально.

— У меня аллергия, так что об этом не беспокойся. А вот о другом…

У хлыста короткая рукоять из плетёной кожи, длинный тяжёлый хвост змеится по полу, когда Стив туго сжимает ягодицы. Тони старается не вспоминать, каким тугим он бывает изнутри, когда подставляет зад, звонкий и чистый, в косых росчерках от плети, чудесно разогретый – и вспоминает, конечно, всё равно.

Нужно притормозить, или он прямо сейчас спустит в джинсы.

— Готов?

Стив кивает, и возбуждение, только что бывшее невыносимым, отходит куда-то, оставляя Тони пустым и сосредоточенным на трудной работе, не предполагающей возможности ошибиться.

Это только со стороны кажется, что выпороть кого-то – легче не придумаешь. На самом деле в этом, как во всём остальном, требуется опыт. Уметь не зацепить слишком нежные места. Не сбиться с ритма, путая и пугая нижнего. На каждом ударе соизмерять силу и направление, и ещё десяток величин, о которых нормальный человек не думает, но Тони давно уже не считает себя нормальным, по крайней мере, когда Стив рядом. Не увлечься, не начать драть слишком сильно – это опасно для нижнего. Не контролировать себя слишком хорошо – в равнодушно-механической порке нет ничего привлекательного. Десятка три других «не», о которых даже думать не хочется, и Тони не думает. Рука движется сама, первые лёгкие удары раскрашивают кожу в розовый, греют, добавляют задора и азарта, плоские хвосты тоуза приникают к телу, как пальцы, оставляют быстро проступающие следы…

Стив стонет, сжимая бёдра. Это трудно, постоянно держать мышцы в напряжении, когда тебя порют, боль и усилие не дают расслабиться как следует, но придёт время, и Тони даст ему отдохнуть. Потом.

Новая серия ударов превращает выпуклый зад с торчащим концом плети в зрелище, от которого глаз не отвести. Тони и не отводит. Плеть скользит между сжатых ягодиц, почти выпадает, но Стив ухитряется её удержать, даже когда Тони умело порет его в самом нежном месте, где зад переходит в бёдра и где даже самый лёгкий удар может превратиться в настоящую пытку.

— Молодец, — хвалит Тони. Никаких пыток. Он не подходит к Стиву ни с иглами, ни с электричеством, ни – боже сохрани – с катетерами, хватает и того, что Стив, мучаясь смущением, не мог у него попросить и просто нарисовал в своём альбоме. Там каждый рисунок – шедевр похоти, беспомощности и доверия, и Тони помнит каждую черту. – Молодец, Стиви. Горячо?

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — хрипло отзывается Стив, ещё туже сводя ноги. Колени у него не дрожат, как дрожали бы у любого нормального человека, но Тони уже научился видеть крошечные детали – напрягшуюся мышцу на пояснице, чуть резче проступившие ямочки под ней, едва заметную перемену позы, — и может с уверенностью сказать, что Стив начинает уставать от статического усилия. – Очень горячо.

— Замечательно, — отзывается Тони и шлёпает его снова, резче, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не задеть жёсткими хвостами тоуза зажатую рукоять плети. Это был бы нечестный ход. – Тогда подогреем ещё немного.

— Всегда ты так, — начинает Стив, но пара ударов над ягодицами, по выпуклому ромбу мышц, лишает его возможности развить тему. Теперь тоуз впечатывается в кожу совсем рядом с плетёным кожаным черешком, задница у Стива румяная и круглая, как яблоко, так и хочется прижаться губами к горячей коже, почувствовать текущий под ней сок, но этого нельзя, пока что нельзя.

— На цыпочки, — командует Тони, и Стив поднимается на носки, тихо звякнув цепочкой наручников, застывает в почти балетной позе. Натянувшиеся длинные мышцы ног, идеальная осанка, крепкие сухожилия под коленями и над пятками, изгиб спины и стремительно алеющий под ударами зад – Тони в жизни ничего красивей не видел. Да ничего красивей в жизни и нет.

— Отдай мне её, — Тони вынимает плеть, и Стив – умница, каких мало, — даже не позволяет себе расслабиться и опуститься на всю стопу. – Вот так, молодец, видел бы ты себя. Расставь ноги.

Шаг в сторону, и ещё один. Стив словно гимнастическое упражнение выполняет. Ставит ноги так, как сказано, даёт Тони возможность забраться пальцами между влажных от пота ягодиц, погладить там, взвесить на ладони отяжелевшие яйца. Он никогда не причиняет боли здесь, и дело даже не в безопасности, просто к такому легко можно привыкнуть и пристраститься, а женщины редко такое понимают.

Когда-нибудь Стив перестанет приходить. Тони это знает как дважды два: что однажды их маленькая жаркая тайна кончится, стальная звезда-станок опустеет и остынет, красно-золотой ошейник вернётся в самый дальний ящик стола, и между ними останется – и это в лучшем случае — только дружба с привилегиями, время от времени – понимание, иногда – смертельная опасность, от которой Тони готов защищать Стива всеми силами и способами, да память о временах, когда всё было иначе. О времени, когда Стив вот так для него прогибался и коротко, хрипло стонал, почувствовав обтянутую презервативом головку плети, вжимающуюся в анус.

— Серьёзно? – только и произносит он и, расслабившись, впускает в себя сразу пару дюймов. Тони не давит слишком сильно, только вдвигает, осторожно вращая рукоять и натягивая скользкий латекс. – Держать так?

— Ты и тут сильный, справишься, — отзывается Тони, чуть тянет плеть наружу и чувствует, как Стив её сжимает, не позволяя выскользнуть. – Ага, вот так. Ещё пара дюжин, и я тебе дам что-то получше плети.

Каждый раз, говоря такие вещи, он невольно ждёт краха. Катастрофы. Того, что Стив повернёт голову, смерит его взглядом, который обычно приберегает для врагов, назовёт Тони чёртовым больным извращенцем и потребует немедленно себя освободить, а то и сам рванётся так, что никакому вибранию не выдержать…

Каждый раз Тони убеждает себя, что должен будет это вынести. От такого не умирают, он бы знал. Каждый раз Стив позволяет ему, больше того – сам просит, сам подставляет руки, сам застёгивает ошейник, показывается Тони в нём, и не нужно других приглашений – и каждый чёртов раз Тони чувствует, что пропасть становится ближе на шаг.

— Жду… с нетерпением. – Стив туже сжимает рукоять, и едва заметно качает бёдрами, словно пытается плотнее на неё надеться. – Ещё, Тони. Пожалуйста.

Когда он так просит – нет никаких шансов отказать. Тони выпускает плеть — та повисает, как диковинный хвост, — и снова заносит тоуз.

— Держи, — сипит он. Горло перехватило, а пониже пояса словно собрался, тяжело дрожа, расплавленный свинец. – Уронишь – не дам кончить.

Стив вздыхает, оценив обещание, и зажимается так сильно, что на пояснице выступает пот. Новый хлёсткий удар почти заставляет его закричать, но только почти, Стив – крепкий орешек, его так просто не возьмёшь.

Зато он кричит потом. Когда плеть и тоуз, отброшенные и ненужные, валяются на полу, а Тони что было сил вколачивается в растянутое, конвульсивно сжимающееся тело и на каждом новом толчке стискивает побагровевшие ягодицы. В Стиве невероятно жарко, невыносимо сладостно, уже не понять, кто кого больше мучает – Тони его или наоборот, и что труднее вытерпеть, боль или обжигающую тесноту, обхватывающую член, но прямо сейчас Тони всё равно. Он никогда не был любителем таких забав, даже не считал себя любителем мужчин, но то, что у него со Стивом – это не о предпочтениях и даже не о сексе, это пропасть, распахнувшаяся под ногами, не удержаться и не устоять.

Стив стонет и подаётся навстречу, цепь наручников бешено звякает об опору, весь станок дрожит и трясётся от их движений, воздух наполнен стонами и шлепками кожи о кожу, и до взрыва Тони осталось совсем немного, а что до Стива – тот давно бы уже кончил, молодой и идеально здоровый парень, но Тони держит его, цепко сжимая над яйцами и слушая задыхающиеся стоны.

— Тони. То-о-о-они… пожалуйста, я не могу больше.

Верно, он больше не может. Но Стив – ещё как. Значит, нужно держаться.

— Можешь. — Он вгоняет снова, безжалостно и жёстко, сквозь резинку чувствуя, как Стива изнутри хватает судорога за судорогой. – Можешь, милый. Ещё немного.

Их и вправду хватает ненадолго. Стива выкручивает так, что не сдержать ничем, на члене Тони словно сжимается ладонь, выжимает из него оргазм, слишком сильный и долгожданный, чтобы его можно было бы хоть как-то контролировать, и в упавшей на глаза темноте полыхает сверхновая.

Тони видел много звёзд. Гигантов и карликов, бледных точек в координатных сетках — на снимках НАСА, тысячи пронзительно-чистых и раскалённых, как летящие в лицо пули – в портале, что едва не стал его могилой. Но лучше этой не встречал, да и нет её, лучшей.

Стив сладко и длинно выдыхает, расслабившись на время. Бормочет что-то, что Тони никак не может разобрать за стуком пульса в ушах.

До самого утра Тони не снимает с него наручников. Они так и засыпают: вместе, почти что втроём: он сам, измотанный до предела – не самый лёгкий труд, быть доминантом для такого молодца, — тихо улыбающийся во сне, с совершенно нетипичным умиротворением на лице Стив, закинувший скованные руки Тони на шею, и их общая тайна, в которой нет никакой грязи.

Только обречённость, и Тони, даже уплывая в сон на эндорфиновой волне, рад тому, что Стив о ней не знает.

***

Когда на стол ложится толстый кирпич Соглашений, слова становятся не нужны. Или нужнее всего на свете – правильные, подходящие, убедительные слова, которых нет, а те, что есть – беспомощны. Всё равно что лететь в отказавшем костюме: единственное направление – вниз. Точно так же себя чувствует и Тони, пытаясь достучаться до Стива, что-то объяснить.

Без толку. Он это знает, знал заранее, как только услышал окончательный, грозный звук, с которым том Соглашений шлёпнулся о столешницу. Словно звук гильотины, не вызывающий сомнений в исходе дела. Какие ни подбирай слова и аргументы – его ничем не перекрыть.

Тони всё ещё его слышит – не ушами, не мозгом, а где-то глубже, всем собой, — когда Стив приходит к нему в последний раз.

— Нет, — впервые в жизни отказывается Тони. На Стиве футболка и джинсы, красно-золотой ошейник кажется открытой раной поперёк горла. – Нет. Сейчас это лишнее.

— Брось нести ерунду, — негромко отвечает Стив и шагает к нему, нависая сверху. – Как раз всё остальное лишнее. Тони, я хотел…

— Я знаю, чего ты хотел, — обрывает Тони – он правда знает. – Думаешь, если мы решим это между собой, так и остальные подтянутся?

По лицу видно – именно так Стив и думает. И он прав, чёрт побери, он прав, если бы только кому-то было легче от этой правоты. Тони вот не легче, у него горько во рту и дёргает сердце, потому что – да, вот оно. Вот так всё это и кончится, если только он не найдёт слов, которых нет.

— На самом деле нет, — удивляет его Стив. – Я подумал, нам обоим надо сбросить напряжение. Чтобы потом мыслить здраво. Я не хочу войны.

— Ты только в ней и умеешь жить, — возражает Тони, и по вспыхнувшим глазам Стива видит – попал. – Что, неужели думал, я не знаю? Ты же за этим ко мне и приходишь. От неё отдохнуть.

Каждое слово бьёт в цель. Если бы он только мог точно так же говорить о Соглашениях, чёрт... но он не может. Словно каждый аргумент и каждый довод, попадая на язык, превращается в ничто, в размокшую бумагу, в пепел.

Стив смотрит на него – долго, внимательно. Сдвигается с места и, прежде чем Тони мог бы его остановить, опускается перед ним на колени. Склоняет голову, прикрывает глаза, как фигура воплощённой покорности.

— Я не могу, — тихо говорит Тони, но он, конечно, лжёт. Он может. Может дать Стиву то, за чем тот приходил столько раз и пришёл в этот раз, последний. То, за чем самому Тони не к кому пойти – но и не нужно, пока Стив вот так стоит перед ним, и в сердце расцветает – нет, не злое торжество, не ядовитая сладость власти, даже не торжество победителя, заполучившего добычу себе не по зубам – нежность, почти нестерпимая, не дающая дышать.

Конечно, Тони может.

— Сам выбери, — командует он, берёт Стива за плечо и, вздёрнув на ноги, подводит к их коллекции игрушек. Не такая уж она большая, эта коллекция – несколько плетей, снейк, тоузы, пара флоггеров и очень много средств удержания, от магнитных растяжек до той мягкой сети, в которой Стив выглядит как пленённый ангел. — Сегодня всё для тебя. Так, как ты захочешь.

Стив сглатывает.

— Хочу, чтоб ты меня связал, — это в первый раз он так откровенен. Какая ирония – и в последний. Тони знает, что в последний. – Связал... здесь.

— Ого, — только и выдыхает Тони, глядя на пальцы Стива, бестрепетно указывающие на выпирающий сквозь джинсы член. – А ты серьёзно настроен. Кто бы меня в своё время связал, сколько бы проблем мимо...

Стив только усмехается краешком рта. Неуступчивого, сердитого, твёрдого рта, который Тони обожает плавить поцелуями. Пачкать собственной спермой. Сминать, покорять и нежить языком, вылизывать, чёрт, да просто касаться взглядом, когда они сидят в компании Мстителей, и ничего больше, чем смотреть, нельзя.

— И трахнул меня, — выговаривает Стив. Никакими силами невозможно заставить его произнести что-нибудь вроде «выебал», но это именно то, что он сейчас имеет в виду и чего хочет, Тони знает. Почти всегда знает, чего и как Стив хочет в постели, и почти никогда – чего вне её. – Собой. Это можно?

— Стив, это пытка, учти, — Тони непроизвольно обводит губы языком. – Я обычно таким не занимаюсь.

— Обычно ты и людей не порешь. — Стив чуть заметно сглатывает. – Если ты против...

— Я не идиот, — отзывается Тони, выуживая из коллекции, разложенной по полкам, коробку со стерильным содержимым. Он купил эту штуку наобум, просто ткнул в галочку заказа и до сих пор был свято убеждён, что этот-то конкретный экспонат так и останется неиспользованным. – Расстегнись и подрочи, чтобы я видел. Говори вслух, кого представляешь. Какую-нибудь красотку вроде Рианны?

Стив стонет, расстёгивая джинсы. У него всё уже налилось и окрепло, ладонь ложится на ствол, обхватывая и гладя чуть грубее, чем обхватил бы сам Тони.

— Боже упаси. Эти современные девушки меня скорее пугают.

— Тогда кто? Мерилин Монро? – бездумно спрашивает Тони, вертя в руках блестящее кольцо с замочком и прорезями для грузиков. Никаких грузиков, у Стива и так тяжело отвисла полная мошонка. – Рита Хемсворт? Одри Хепберн?

— Ещё хуже. — Стив приспускает джинсы вместе с бельём, обнажает золотистое и розовое, налитое до того, что больно смотреть. Полированная хирургическая сталь будет смотреться идеально, но Тони наплевать на то, как она будет выглядеть, слишком сильно хочется опуститься на колени и забрать всю эту сочную тугую роскошь в рот до самых яиц. – Они уже были почтенными старушками, когда я очнулся.

Расщёлкнутое стальное кольцо на ладони кажется парой маленьких полумесяцев, готовых сойтись в полную луну. Тони жадно следит за тем, как Стив с притворной леностью гоняет ладонь туда-сюда, как – уже без всякого притворства, — чуть слышно стонет, кусая губы и запрокидывая голову. Поймать бы всё это. Законсервировать, залить прозрачным крепким безвременьем, как эпоксидной смолой, заставить остановиться и остаться навсегда... но Тони не может. Никто не может.

— Ну, о ком-то же ты думаешь, — бормочет он, просто чтобы отвлечься. – Не говори, что о Хилл или Романовой, даже ты не можешь быть таким рисковым парнем, хотя...

— Я вообще думаю не о женщинах, — обрывает его Стив, двигая пальцами по члену. – У меня была Пегги. Шерон ничего так, но...

— Слишком Картер? – интересуется Тони, заранее зная ответ, и Стив кивает, оглаживает пальцами головку и придвигается к Тони, предлагая себя.

У Тони не дрожат пальцы. Даже когда он, приподняв тяжёлые яйца и отведя в сторону светлые кудряшки, защёлкивает на Стиве кольцо, проверяет на прочность, на скольжение, убеждается, что всё в порядке и, наконец, выдыхает давно застрявший в груди воздух.

— Не хочу сейчас об этом, — выговаривает Стив, едва сдерживая стон. Стальное кольцо, пережимающее основание члена, только сделало его эрекцию сильнее. – Ни о ком не хочу. Я знаю, я должен... мне должны нравиться девушки, я пытался, но...

Тони самого словно сжимает кольцом. Только не над яйцами, а вокруг сердца; он ловит тугую плоть, сжимает, гладит, глядя в потемневшие голубые глаза, и выдыхает:

— Херня это всё, Кэп. Стив. Никому ты ничего не должен.

Удивительно, но Стив находит в себе силы улыбнуться. Кривая она, эта улыбка, и неубедительная, но искренняя всё равно.

— Днём, — выдыхает он, — днём ты говорил иначе.

Днём всё и было иначе. И говорили они не о постельных предпочтениях, а о Соглашениях, будь они неладны, можно подумать, сам Тони спал и видел, что какой-нибудь толстозадый бюрократ будет решать, куда Мстителям лететь и лететь ли, но вариантов нет. Он и так выторговал у Росса всё, что смог, им пошли на уступки, большего бы господь бог не добился. Но всё-таки Стив прав – конечно, прав. От этой правоты ещё горше.

— Не хочу сейчас об этом, — эхом повторяет Тони. – Не нужно, Стив. Потом.

Длинные светлые ресницы, пока ещё сухие и не собравшиеся золотыми влажными иголками, опускаются.

— Как скажешь.

После этого они ещё долго не говорят. Порка снейком не располагает к разговорам, это во-первых, а во-вторых, Тони слишком испуган тем, что они могли бы вывалить друг другу, как пару окровавленных кусков мяса. Или души. Сейчас неважно. Стив извивается, стоя навытяжку и цепляясь за лучи звезды – в этот раз они обошлись без наручников, — и плеть раз за разом обнимает его, нежно и сильно, как любовница. Как сам Тони побоялся бы. С каждым её жгучим прикосновением член Стива наливается всё сильней, с побагровевшей головки течёт, волосы в паху промокли от этих капель и пота, и Тони уже давно отбросил бы длинный кожаный хвост, перестал бы заносить руку снова и снова, но Стиву это нужно. Именно это, именно так и именно сейчас.

Потом – миллион миллионов вечностей спустя — Стив, наконец-то, выдыхает — не от боли, а от облегчения, и этот звук тоже не спутаешь ни с чем.

— На колени, — командует Тони, расстёгивая собственные, давным-давно трещащие под напором брюки. – Руки за спину в замок. Сможешь сдерживаться или сковать?

Стив мокрым, потрясённым взглядом следит за тем, как Тони запускает в себя пальцы. Стоя неудобно и больно, он кривится, доливает смазки, вставляет поглубже, косясь на крупный член, который твёрдо намерен принять внутрь, меряет его взглядом не как любовник – как инженер. Диаметр, длина, упругость, трение и сопротивление мышц, давным-давно не получавших такой нагрузки...

Он вздыхает и, презирая боль, вставляет в себя ещё палец.

— Тони, ты ведь не должен, — тихо произносит Стив, и если кто-нибудь, кроме собственного внутреннего голоса Тони, сказал бы, что ему достался самый непокорный и своевольный нижний в мире, Тони бы его пристрелил. За правоту и за то, что полез с нею не в своё дело. – Мы можем... иначе. Ртом или...

— Ещё пара слов – и я вспомню про тот кляп с дилдо, — грозится Тони, работая в себе пальцами. Нажать, провернуть, растянуть. Нажать снова. – Будешь ему доверять свои глупости. Сам-то помнишь, как мне впервые давал?

Стива заливает краской, как по щелчку – от самых плеч до корней волос; о да, он помнит. Как умолял, растянутый и изнемогающий, как Тони раз за разом доводил его до грани языком и руками, как сплетал и смешивал боль, без которой Стиву плохо, и наслаждение, без которого происходящее теряет смысл, как впервые втиснулся в тугое, сжимающееся кольцо мышц и чуть не кончил на месте, как заставил Стива кончить, не касаясь члена...

Тони и сам чувствует, как к лицу приливает жар. Он прожил долгую жизнь, мальчишкой его не назовёт даже враг, и в этой жизни было множество женщин и достаточное количество мужчин, не говоря о той парочке близняшек-трансов, чёрт, была даже женщина, которую Тони искренне и пылко любил, но ничего подобного и близко не было. Ни разу, ни с кем. Только со Стивом он превращается в похотливого, полного жадной страсти маньяка. Если бы Стив захотел ванильного секса с пушистыми одеялами и нежностями – Тони бы дал. Если бы захотел натянуть ошейник на него самого – Тони бы позволил. Но Стиву нужно не это.

— Помню, — сдавленно подтверждает тот. – Помню, Тони, такое не забывается.

— Ну и не лишай меня удовольствия, — почти огрызается Тони. – Снизу, сам знаешь, слаще. Поработай для меня членом, Стиви. Ртом у тебя стало получаться совсем неплохо.

Вообще-то после такого Стив должен подняться, взять щит и как следует выбить из Тони дерьмо – того как раз накопилось многовато, — но он только улыбается этой своей невыносимой, чарующей улыбкой человека, получившего, что хотелось, и смотрит на собственный торчащий член. Тот, влажный и украшенный кольцом, выглядит так, что у Тони слюнки текут.

Вместо того, чтобы взять его в рот, Тони натягивает резинку. Нечего Стиву мараться.

— Добро пожаловать, раз так, — произносит Стив, — я буду очень стараться. Как ты учил.

Хороший, послушный, возбуждённый мальчик чуть не вдвое его моложе. Тони поворачивается к Стиву спиной, расставляет колени и медленно пятится назад, надеясь, что всё сложится как надо. Жаркое влажное прикосновение приходится чуть левее, он закидывает руку назад, направляет, сжимает зубы – даже сейчас, со смазкой и после подготовки, Стив великоват, жжение и боль вспыхивают в заду, но это такие мелочи, что Тони и внимания не обращает.

Зато полузадушенный стон и дрожь перенапряжённых мышц – Стиву требуются все силы, чтобы сдержаться и не схватить его обеими руками, — он чувствует очень даже хорошо.

— Вот так, — подтверждает он, серией коротких толчков натягиваясь на член. Так сладко, так много и больно, он впервые в жизни со Стивом вот так, впервые в жизни чувствует, что принадлежит ему без остатка, пронзённый и заполненный, раскрытый и податливый, почти беззащитный – если не считать кольца и уговора, что твёрже всякой стали, конечно. – Вот так. Можешь... можешь двигаться.

До сих пор Стив только молчал и задыхался, ожидая разрешения, а теперь с облегчённым стоном двигает бёдрами вперёд, сокращая оставшееся расстояние между ними в ноль. Втискивается что было сил, заставляя Тони напрячь руки, чтоб удержаться на месте, стонет снова – громко, отчаянно, как нельзя, иначе Тони кончит в ту же секунду.

— Молчи, — командует он, дыша через раз. Боль почти ушла, но вместо неё столько ощущений, идущих вперехлёст, что как бы не утонуть. – Молчи, Стиви. Просто трахай.

Он не смотрит назад, но знает, что прямо сейчас по скулам Стива катятся желваки. У него всегда так, когда слова рвутся наружу, а приходится молчать – точно так же, как перед Россом с его дурацкой пафосной речью, призванной подсластить им пилюлю, а вместо этого только подлившей масла в огонь. Сейчас Стив сказал бы ему ох, как много, и сплошь непристойностей – хотя видит бог, Тони представления не имеет, как у него получается даже самые обычные просьбы и сообщения превращать в обжигающий грязный разговорчик, — но он слушается и молчит. Слава богу. Тони и без слов почти что слишком много – горячая, едва держащаяся под контролем сверхчеловеческая сила за спиной, толстый длинный член, протыкающий нутро, трущийся по всем чувствительным местам внутри, и то, как Стив качает бёдрами, вытаскивая и снова загоняя поглубже, и как дышит, как стонет на грани слышимости, формально не нарушая запрета, но вытанцовывая на самой грани... – всё это провоцирует, и ещё как. Если бы Тони не привык себя сдерживать – кончил бы, постыдно и быстро, как мальчишка. А уж Стиву-то каково – представить страшно. Когда у тебя на члене обжимается так, как сейчас сжимается Тони – он не нарочно, но вы не пробовали принять в себя добрых десять дюймов? – когда чувствуешь, что от тебя не зависит ничего, кроме чужого удовольствия, и хочешь его доставить, хочешь оказаться бессловесным, лишённым угрызений совести и запретов инструментом в чужих руках или, как сейчас, в чужой заднице...

— Странно, — выдыхает Тони, виляя бёдрами и насаживаясь в подходящем ритме, — что оно ещё... держится.

Тихое рычание служит ему ответом – рычание и новый, более сильный, толчок. Стив давно уже не на грани, а за ней, и это ведь вправду странно, что металл такой крепкий, там же нет вибрания.

— Но если развалится, — задыхаясь, продолжает Тони, резкими чёткими движениями трахая себя о Стива, — не вздумай кончать. Ясно?

Ладно, это провокация, но Стив ведь не простой парень. Он не отвечает вслух, только задвигает Тони так, что тот невольно опускается грудью на сложенные руки и выдыхает:

— Давай. Как сам хочешь. Можешь орать.

К чёрту. Это всё равно их последний раз, Тони понятия не имеет, почему в этом так уверен – у них ещё есть шансы договориться насчёт Соглашений, будь они трижды прокляты, и он собирается приложить все усилия, чтобы смягчить все разногласия, — но чувствует всем собой: это последний раз. И не Стив принесёт ему ошейник в ладонях, как готовую утечь воду, нет. Зря он боялся.

Он сам снимет со Стива этот чёртов кусок кожи. Не сможет иначе.

— То-о-о-они... – мгновенно стонет Стив, быстро двигая задницей и вбиваясь в Тони так сильно, что если бы не нескользящее покрытие на полу – уже уехал бы к противоположной стенке, — ох, Тони... как же в тебе...

— Расскажи, — едва шевеля губами, требует Тони. – Можешь меня обнять.

Вокруг его талии тут же смыкаются сильные руки. Ладони у Стива потные, пальцы дрожат, ещё бы, он ещё во время порки был перевозбуждён, а уж сейчас должен себя чувствовать, как между раем и адом – слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться, и слишком мучительно, чтобы не орать. Именно так Тони чувствует себя примерно в ста случаях из ста, стоит Стиву Роджерсу оказаться рядом – с самого начала как повелось, так и пошло.

— Го...рячо, — выдыхает Стив, дёргает Тони на себя, въезжает до боли глубоко. – Узко. Тесно. Чёрт бы взял эту резину. Кольцо тоже. Я так... так... спасибо, что позволяешь. Спасибо, что дал мне... почувствовать, как это... хоть раз, спасибо, спасибо...

Доминанты вроде бы не должны плакать во время сессий. Это настолько самоочевидно, что не требует никаких отдельных запретов. Если взялся – неси свою ношу, будь внимателен к нуждам и состоянию нижнего, заботься о том, чтобы он в разгар сессии не перенапрягся и не взял на себя слишком много, обращай внимание на тревожные симптомы, умей вовремя остановиться, будь твёрд и разумен, не делай ничего, на что не получено прямого осознанного согласия до начала сессии... и не плачь от того, что сердце свело так, что ни вздохнуть, ни охнуть. Поэтому Тони сжимает зубы что было сил и радуется тому, что Стив не может видеть его лица. Пара капель всё-таки срывается с ресниц, но это сойдёт за пот, да и не станет Стив рассматривать пол, у него сейчас совсем другие проблемы.

— Не за что, — сдавленно отвечает он, потому что нужно же что-то ответить. Стив трахает его и открывает душу, это просто невежливо – молча принимать наслаждение пополам с мУкой. – Ты заслужил. Всё и полностью.

Ни разу за всё это время они не попались. Наташа, внимания которой он так опасался, слишком занята проблемами с Брюсом и чем-то ещё, о чём Тони не знает. Какие-то её личные дела. Сэм, всегда кудахтавший над Стивом не хуже, чем Роуди – над ним самим, тоже время от времени пропадает куда-то. Остальные заняты своими делами, и каким-то чудом они ни разу не привлекли внимания к происходящему. То, как быстро на Стиве заживают все следы, тоже помогло, конечно. Страшно представить, какую обструкцию ему устроила бы команда, если бы кто-нибудь прознал, что именно, помимо обычной работы Мстителей, связывает его и Стива. Никому не получилось бы объяснить, что Стив пришёл к нему сам, что ему было нужно гораздо больше, чем Тони ожидал и к чему был готов... и что их связь, начавшись так странно, прямо сейчас готова порваться. Это от неё, от обречённой неизбежности, так трудно дышать, а на глаза сами собой набегают горячие капли. Будь они прокляты. Будь он, Тони, проклят – ведь знал, что этим кончится, но просто не смог отказать. И никто бы не смог.

Твёрдая ладонь проходится по его пояснице, ласкает, гладит, Стив подхватывает его под живот и замедляет темп, уже не кричит – шепчет.

— Мы договоримся, Тони. Всегда ведь могли. Вместе... вместе мы...

— Замолчи, — выдыхает Тони, и это не приказ верхнего, а просьба на грани с мольбой. – Молчи, Стив, пожалуйста.

Это не приказ, но Стив замолкает. Целует его в потный загривок, вминается большим телом, притирается всей кожей, обхватывает за член и стонет, задыхаясь и умоляя в ответ.

— Пожалуйста. Тони. Для меня, со мной...

Это не мольба нижнего. Поэтому Тони слушается и кончает – и хотя Стив не может кончить в ту же секунду, они оба знают, что это ничего не значит. На самом деле они вместе, и Стив за его спиной задыхается и вскрикивает, как от боли – хотя он никогда не кричит от боли, — и Тони знает, что тому причиной.

Он снимет со Стива кольцо. Конечно, снимет. Не прямо сейчас – нужно хотя бы отдышаться, усмирить скачущее в горле сердце, — но снимет обязательно. Ошейник тоже. А наручники и так свисают с верхушки звезды, пустые и голодные, как пара лун, на которые можно только выть.

Пусть там и остаются.

***

Вернувшись домой из Сибири, Тони почти что решается уничтожить всю коллекцию. Смысла в ней больше нет, да и никогда не было, по большому-то счёту. Стив больше не придёт – уж он, Тони, об этом позаботился и намерен заботиться впредь, — а ни для кого другого вся эта амуниция не пригодится.

На самом деле он всерьёз сомневается, что когда бы то ни было в будущем подпустит кого-то к себе так, как подпускал Стива. Да к чёрту, и на треть этого расстояния. Значит, в игрушках проку больше нет – не выть же, в самом деле, на брошенные наручники?

Несколько минут Тони просто смотрит на них. Проводит пальцами по заглаженным, чтобы не ранили случайно, краям звезды. Трогает сами наручники – они холодные, словно никогда и не касались живого тела.

Надо всё это расплавить. Ко всем чертям выбросить снейк, паддлы и тоузы. Сжечь сеть, в которой Стив выглядел, как падший пленённый ангел, умирающий от желания. Заколотить бывший тренировочный зал, в котором он сейчас стоит, самыми длинными гвоздями и никогда, никогда не вспоминать, но...

— Будь ты проклят, — тихо произносит Тони. Уходит из комнаты и возвращается почти сразу, ставит щит на ребро, прислонив к звезде. – Будь я сам проклят. Никогда больше.

Он верит в это всей душой. Никто, ни один человек в мире не должен оказываться перед собственным нижним с полным боеприпасом и яростью наготове. Никто не должен кидаться вперёд сквозь кровавую пелену, мгновенно повисшую перед глазами, и пытаться оторвать голову собственному партнёру – пусть тайному и на время, пусть, но ведь они договаривались не врать друг другу. Без честности не бывает верхних и нижних, доверие – то единственное, что может заставить человека добровольно надеть ошейник или подставить запястья под браслеты, или спину – под жалящую плеть, — и это самое доверие Стив, не задумавшись, обманул.

С этим невозможно смириться. Это сводит Тони с ума. Именно эта мысль заставляет сердце дёргаться и болеть, а руку неметь – то, что Стив приходил к нему, склонял голову, слушался во всём, получал то, за чем являлся – и всё это время, все чёртовы два года после их внезапного понимания носил за пазухой такой камень.

Щит поблёскивает металлом сквозь свежие царапины на краске. Оттенок точь-в-точь как на изнанке наручников, шёлково-гладкой, отполированной – и Тони помнит, как сам их полировал, шлифуя малейшие неровности, — и на него больно смотреть. Не потому что металл блестит, обжигая глаза – в комнате темно, полумрак скрадывает блики. Просто больно.

Будь у него выбор, Тони предпочёл бы плеть – даже ту, жуткую, с вплетёнными в девять хвостов кусочками металла, которой грозил, но ни разу не пускал в ход, — но выбора нет.

Тони уверен, что никогда больше не спустится сюда. Он не впервые учится жить с болью, которая не пройдёт совсем, но станет слабее со временем, и это как раз тот самый случай. Полгода, год – и он сможет забыть задыхающийся плач матери. Научится отодвигать в сторону воспоминание о том, какими глазами на него смотрел Стив, припёртый к стенке, каким хриплым был его голос, наконец-то произносящий правду. Перестанет содрогаться во сне и просыпаться с чётким ощущением щита, торчащего в груди. Больше не будет просыпаться с воплем от того, что ему снова привиделся другой, разгорячённый и беспомощный Стив, от пяток до шеи охваченный мягкой крепчайшей сетью и извивающийся от тяжёлых капель воска, падающих на грудь и живот. Не будет бессонной тенью блуждать по Башне, подыхая от тоски и ненавидя себя за то, что оказался таким легковерным идиотом. Ничего этого не будет, а то, что останется, можно будет пережить, пережил же он постоянное нытьё и тяжесть в искалеченной груди?

Этими самоутешениями он занимается не так уж долго. Нет времени. Приходится по осколочку собирать всё, что было разбито, решать целый миллион проблем за раз, предугадывать новые, а их немало, укрощать взбесившийся политический пандемониум, понемногу решать сопутствующие проблемы – и, конечно, ждать следующей атаки. В том, что она последует, Тони не сомневается. Невозможно на публике развалить самый известный отряд идиотов, способный защитить Землю, и ждать другого исхода.

Он примерно представляет, где сейчас Стив и чем занимается. Не потребовалось следить через телефон или обнюхивать пришедшее письмо на предмет улик – просто сесть и подумать. Не так уж много широкоплечих блондинов в маске и со внушительным декольте называют себя Номадами, и если бы Тони ещё умел смеяться – он бы посмеялся над этой почти детской демонстративностью.

Ему, впрочем, не до смеха. Кэп снова взялся за своё, носится по миру, спасает сирых и убогих, привычно рискует жизнью – всё как в старые времена. Почти всё.

Интересно, кто теперь тот счастливчик, что помогает ему сбрасывать напряжение. Если Стив вообще его сбрасывает, в чём Тони вовсе не уверен. Не после пары кадров из какой-то зачуханной африканской деревни, где он голыми руками рвёт торговцев белой смертью, а тонконогие дети со вздутыми животами вповалку лежат в фургоне, и над ними вот-вот начнут хлопотать врачи. Не после того, как он в очередной раз едва не попался Россу, и Тони убил полдня на то, чтобы вырубить всю электронику в радиусе трёх миль и сорвать операцию захвата, а потом ещё три дня – на то, чтобы замести следы и не попасться самому.

Всё это однажды кончится, так или иначе. Невозможно постоянно жить в бегах и геройствовать одновременно, тут приходится выбирать одно – и Тони знает, прекрасно знает, что именно выберет Роджерс. Чёртов идиот.

Когда телефон, до сих пор мирно спавший в старых бумагах начинает подпрыгивать и звонить, как на пожар, Тони почти не удивляется. Рано или поздно Стив должен был попасться. Рано или поздно при нём найдут его телефон, а после этого сложить два и два окажется совсем не так трудно, как Роджерс, должно быть, воображает. Доказанная связь с беглыми Мстителями – именно то, чего Тони не хватает для полного счастья; в этом они с Россом заодно.

Есть маленький, совсем крошечный шанс того, что дело не в этом. Что Стиву просто нужно что-нибудь – старый щит, новое сердце, помощь в каком-нибудь особенно сложном деле, куда он по обыкновению вляпался по шею, — и Тони думает об этом долгих полсекунды.

А потом хватает трубку – и, сюрприз, на том конце оказывается вовсе не Стив.

— Ты же умер, — глупо замечает Тони; изумление слишком велико, немудрено и ляпнуть что-нибудь сгоряча, нужно быть осторожней. Это может быть чья-то вредоносная программа. Пранкер. Мистификатор-пересмешник, электронный или живой, неважно. – Что, за Стиксом не нужен Щ.И.Т. и Харон отвёз тебя обратно?

— Очень смешно, Старк, — отзывается Коулсон, и Тони проклинает Стива, приславшего ему такую древнюю модель. Даже записи голоса не сделаешь, чтобы сравнить. – Есть новости. Нужно встре...

— Я отошёл от дел, — обрывает его Тони. Это официальная версия, он намерен придерживаться её до последнего. – Никаких супергеройских делишек. Делать бизнес на крови у меня получается лучше.

— Не намного, если посмотреть на цифры за последний год, — произносит Коулсон, и в его голосе слышно не осуждение, а понимание. Хуже того – знание.

Он в курсе. Знает, чем Тони занимался весь последний год – ну кроме того, что сходил с ума от тоски и ярости, конечно.

— Кризис, — объясняет он, потому что не привык оставлять последнее слово за собеседниками, особенно когда они правы. – Оружие мало кому нужно, сам понимаешь, Фил.

За последний год с его конвейеров не сошло ни одной винтовки, ни единой пули. Больше того – ни одного чипа или микросхемы, которые хотя бы теоретически можно было использовать для убийства ближнего своего. Тони потратил почти десять процентов дохода на то, чтобы скрыть этот факт от широкой общественности – пусть лучше считают его мерзавцем, снова взявшимся за своё.

— Старк, пройдёт совсем немного времени, и каждая чёртова ракета будет на вес золота, — доверительно сообщает Фил. – Ты же не думаешь, что я просто так воскрес?

— Ну, может, в аду компания не слишком? – парирует Тони, бешено соображая. Можно упереться, потянуть время, но исход ясен: рано или поздно, так или иначе его всё равно поставят под ружьё. Его же собственного производства, высокотехнологичное ружьё. Коулсон не Росс, его не пошлёшь восвояси, и уже то, что он выжил... – Кто ещё в деле?

— Не телефонный разговор, — слышится в ответ, и Тони хочется взять трубку, как врага за глотку, и трясти, пока тот не испустит дух.

Вместо этого он словно со стороны слышит собственный голос, произносящий:

— Где и когда?

— Помнишь тот бар? – интересуется Коулсон, и Тони, конечно, помнит. – Приходи, как сможешь, мы подтянемся.

Тони очень хочется знать, кто эти загадочные «мы». Но он и так, в принципе, догадывается. Фьюри вовремя залёг на дно, но это явно ненадолго. Брюса, где бы он ни был, вытащит Романова. Клинта, Кэпа и компанию добудет Т’Чалла – бога ради, ясно же, где они болтались в первые дни после Рафта, — и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что и Тор не упустит такого случая и явится во всём громе и блеске. С остальными, кем бы они ни были, пусть Коулсон разбирается сам.

— Буду через полчаса, — обещает он и захлопывает телефон.

Тишина Башни кажется особенно пронзительной, и когда Тони, впервые за несколько месяцев, спускается в свой подвал, ватное молчание оглушает. Щит стоит, где и стоял, и Тони поднимает его, взвешивая на руке. Стив не вернул ему ошейник – не до того было, — а сам он собирается сделать ужасную глупость, снова ввязавшись в драку, где победить невозможно, драку, которая с большой долей вероятности станет для него последней, и не может заставить себя остановиться.

Он поворачивает щит лицом к себе. Вжимает, словно обнимает, звездой в грубый шрам, оставшийся от реактора. Закрывает глаза.

Было бы проще рассчитать рикошет. Швырнуть чёртову вибраниевую штуку, заставить отлететь от стены и прямиком угодить ему в голову, так было бы быстрее и не так больно, и чище во всех отношениях, но когда это Тони выбирал для себя простые пути?

Он трётся щекой о неровную из-за царапин поверхность, и какой-то глупый заусенец цепляет его за кожу, кусает, как пчела. Тони досадливо морщится, ставит щит на место – и через полчаса, ругаясь на вечные пробки, успевает-таки к нужному бару.

Тот снесли и построили заново в виде коворкинга. Не слишком успешного – не тот здесь район, чтобы привлекать нужный контингент, — но Тони покупал и менял его не ради бизнес-целей. Просто хотелось избавиться от поганых воспоминаний об очередном провале, с восторгом воспринятом публикой.

В общем зале, разбитом на уютные закутки, тихо и пахнет корицей и дезинфектантом; мягкие кресла-мешки заняты едва ли на треть, и молодой парнишка с тщательно подстриженной бородой кивает Тони, как старому знакомому.

Даже не приходится долго водить глазами по сторонам. Тони и так видит тех, кого ищет. Рыжая голова Романовой чуть не светится в падающем из окна свете; Коулсон сидит рядом с ней и выглядит отвратительно, ненатурально живым. Не то чтобы Тони ожидал увидеть зомби, но Фил Коулсон над стаканом смузи – это несколько больше, чем он может пережить, воздержавшись от комментариев.

— Тебе нужно попробовать шпинатный, он самый мерзкий, как раз... — начинает он, краем глаза замечая какого-то заросшего бородой парня, сидящего к Филу подозрительно близко, и тут же теряет дар речи.

Это Стив. Это, мать его, Стив Роджерс, объявленный в розыск одновременно ФБР, Интерполом и Россом, причём Росс – самый опасный пункт в списке, кто хочет, может спросить Беннера. Он отрастил бороду и выглядит старше, чем Тони помнит, но это Стив.

— Да вы охренели, — только и говорит Тони, глядя на Коулсона и Романову почти с ненавистью. Ну ладно Роджерс, у него всегда рассудок шёл позади храбрости, но у этих-то двоих должно было набраться хоть сколько-нибудь разумной осторожности! – Вы... как вы его вообще сюда привезли?!

Стив неловко кашляет и говорит только:

— Здравствуй, Тони.

— Иди к чёрту, Стив, — Тони хватает только на то, чтобы понизить голос, но не на то, чтобы выбирать выражения, — хоть отвернись от чёртова окна!

— А ты говорил, ему плевать, — замечает Романова, по-кошачьи улыбаясь. – Ну и кто оказался прав? Всегда слушайся женщин, Стив, они знают, что делают.

Тони едва сдерживает язык. Не хватало ещё ляпнуть, что слушаться Стив должен только его – да и то, эти времена давно в прошлом.

— У нас нет времени на маскировку, — с олимпийским спокойствием объясняет Коулсон, — а у Стива не так уж мало поклонников. Многие из них не согласны с обвинениями и готовы прийти на помощь, но даже если бы его фото действительно были расклеены на каждом углу...

— Это уже не нужно, — огрызается Тони, — его каждая собака в лицо знает. Чем вы думали, чёрт вас возьми? Я мог привести за собой хвост. Мог сдать вас Россу, мог... много чего ещё мог.

Все трое смотрят на него так, словно видят впервые в жизни. Тони отвечает им тем же, только на Стива смотреть не может – не хватает сил.

— Но ты не мог, — совсем тихо отвечает Стив. – Сдать нас Россу? Оказаться предателем? Это был бы не ты.

Ярость, поднявшаяся в Тони, полыхает всё ярче, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не выпустить её наружу.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — произносит он и наконец-то смотрит Стиву в глаза, — у всех парней есть тёмные стороны.

Лучше бы он ударил Стива в лицо. Впечатление именно такое: Стив бледнеет, сжимает челюсти, губы мгновенно сводит в слишком хорошо знакомую Тони упрямую черту, и это хорошо, это прекрасно. Пусть не думает, что Тони хоть что-то забыл, он помнит всё, каждый чёртов день, каждую мучительную ночь, посвящённую поиску ответа на простой вопрос – почему. Почему Стив выбрал то, что выбрал. Почему вернуться в прошлое и попытаться исправить давние ошибки показалось ему хорошей идеей. Почему всё это время, все два года он изображал доверие, а на самом деле...

— Ладно, — решает Тони, обрывая горькие мысли на полдороге. Ни к чему хорошему они не приведут. – Вы здесь, и я здесь. Ненавижу ездить без цели, так что – что за пожар?

Фил еле слышно вздыхает и показывает ему зажатый в руке блестящий кругляшок глушителя.

— Просто чтобы ты меня не пристрелил сгоряча, когда услышишь щелчок, — объясняет он.

— То есть ещё более секретно, чем Кэп посреди Нью-Йорка? – Тони пытается представить, что это может быть, и в голову лезет сплошь ерунда. – Я весь внимание. И я не стреляю по своим, пока они ещё свои.

Стив давится своим смузи, долго кашляет и пытается что-то сказать, но Наташа едва заметно качает головой. Этого хватает, чтобы он оставил попытки и чтобы Тони заподозрил, что теперь она – та, кто держит для Стива плеть. Или искусственный хрен побольше размером, Стиву нравились такие. Но во взгляде Стива, возмутительно откровенном, нет той нежности, в которой Тони время от времени тонул без шанса выплыть, да и Стив слушается её потому, что Романова права: новая свара не приведёт ни к чему, кроме краха.

Это, конечно, не значит, что Тони откажется от возможности хорошенько потрепать им нервы, прежде чем согласиться на очередную авантюру.

— Старые обиды, — негромко замечает Фил, — могут подождать. У нас ситуация. Самая большая ситуация за последние пару тысяч лет.

— А, так вот почему ты ожил. — Тони складывает руки на груди. Он ждал чего-то в этом роде, но не настолько масштабного, и не так скоро. – Старое шоу себя исчерпало, нужно срочно собрать новое фрик-кабаре? А как назовёте? Мстители уже не в тренде. Защитники? Хранители? А, чёрт, это уже занято...

— Старк, — начинает Фил, но Наташа качает головой, и он замолкает тоже. Надо же. Вот, значит, кто заказывает музыку?

— С нами связались Стражи Галактики, — начинает Наташа, и Тони не может сдержать нездорового смешка.

— Ещё одно дурацкое имя.

— Старк! – рявкает Стив и осекается. Пара голов поворачивается в их сторону, но скорее от резкого движения, чем от звука – глушилка, которую активировал Коулсон, работает как надо. — Простите.

Тони просто смотрит на него – хорошего парня, выдающегося командира, героя, восхитительного любовника, своё личное проклятье et cetera.

— Не ори на меня, — тихо требует он. – Лучше вообще помолчи, Стив – опять ведь начнётся, а я вам нужен – а то стали бы вы звонить всем подряд.

— Ты – не все подряд, — резко говорит Стив, но Коулсон, хоть и выглядит прежним обожателем достоинств и харизмы Кэпа, качает головой.

— На самом деле нам нужны все, — раздражённо поправляет он. – Старк, ты снова за своё?

— Они оба снова за своё, — не пойми с чего вдруг вступается Наташа. У Тони даже нет сил язвить по этому поводу. В прошлый раз он пытался, и кончилось не очень. К тому же Романова права: да, они снова за своё. Тони думает об этом гораздо чаще, чем хотел бы – и когда Коулсон пересказывает ему историю с Таносом, и когда оказывается, что входной билет на шоу в этот раз не требуется, любой не-обыватель автоматически приглашён, даже и против воли, и когда события начинают крутиться с такой скоростью, что все события предыдущего года кажутся тренировкой, притом щадящей, и даже когда Стив однажды появляется у дверей его нового обиталища.

Они снова за своё. Снова вооружаются против общего врага, готовятся отражать атаку и спасать тех, у кого нет другого шанса – только их глупое, разрозненное, несовершенное воинство, с каждым днём всё больше напоминающее настоящий отряд, снова спорят обо всём на свете, начиная от Камней Бесконечности и что с ними делать дальше и заканчивая тем, честно ли это – просить доктора Стрэнджа отправить кого-нибудь в будущее, чтобы увидеть, как пойдут дела.

Тони выступает за эту возможность. Глупо иметь рядом мага, крутящего из времени лабиринты и петли, и не использовать такую возможность. Стив, что неудивительно, категорически против.

— Соваться в прошлое – гиблое дело, — заявляет он, как будто сам не отбросил всё, чего добился и достиг в настоящем, в угоду сумасшедшему желанию вернуть всё, как было. – А будущее... где гарантия того, что мы ничего не изменим самой попыткой в него заглянуть?

Тони сообщает ему, что Гейзенберг давным-давно умер.

Стив понятия не имеет, кто этот самый Гейзенберг. Но настаивает на своём. Пару минут они вдохновенно орут друг на друга – как в старые времена, — ещё добрых пять минут прожигают друг друга взглядами, тоже как в старые времена, и уж совсем как раньше разбегаются в разные стороны, как только напряжение становится невыносимым.

Вот только раньше после таких стычек Стив не приходил к нему доругаться, он приходил за другим, но чёрт, всё меняется, так почему бы и этому не измени...

Тони парализует. Совсем как когда Обадайя ткнул его парализатором и наживую выдрал механическое сердце. Он стоит и смотрит, не в силах поверить тому, что видит. Стив больше не носит до невозможности пафосный костюм Номада с этим его внушительным декольте, на нём простая рубашка и брюки, и когда он расстёгивает воротник, обнажая шею с красно-золотой чертой...

— Нет, — говорит Тони совершенно беззвучно. Он никогда не пятился от Стива, даже когда это означало получить щитом поперёк груди, даже когда их вечный спор становился, судя по ощущениям, чем-то вроде смертельно опасного флирта в несущемся под гору поезде с неизбежным крушением в конце – никогда раньше, но сейчас... – Нет.

Стив смотрит на него. Пуговица, отлетевшая с рубашки от слишком резкого движения, всё ещё кружится где-то в углу, Тони готов поклясться, что прошло не больше пары секунд, но само время растягивается, как резина, без всякой магии закручивается в петли, собирается в лабиринты и водовороты, грозит утащить его с собой навсегда, как неудачного темпорального путешественника, и Тони до того страшно, что как бы не заорать.

Стив шагает к нему, на лице – вина и беспокойство, склоняется над ним, зажав между собой и стеной, лишив возможности бегства, заглядывает в глаза.

— Тони, пожалуйста, нам ведь обоим это нужно!

Он только мотает головой. Деваться некуда, позади стена, впереди – широкая грудь, и узкая талия, и надёжные руки, которые так приятно было связанными закидывать Стиву за голову, под ногами земная твердь и линолеум, но Тони кажется, что пропасть раскрывается под ним прямо сейчас, что он падает, задыхаясь и умирая от ужаса, зная, что никогда не долетит до дна, потому что у бездны нет дна, на то она и бездна.

Он поднимает руку – трясущуюся, как у старика. Впервые за всё это долгое время касается Стива, горячего и гладкого, голодного, живого, ничуть не изменившегося, позволяет себе почувствовать это прикосновение, в последний-то раз, сжимает пальцы на кожаной полосе ошейника и так дёргает на себя, что Стив, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, чуть не влетает лицом в стену.

Тони автоматически подставляет плечо, останавливая его на полдороге.

Некоторые рефлексы не исчезнут никогда, как ни старайся, но у него всё-таки есть надежда взять их под контроль.

— Что!.. Тони!

На шее у Стива багровая полоса ссадины, след рывка. Но Тони знает, что она заживёт очень быстро. Он зажимает смятый ошейник в кулаке, и тот мгновенно обрастает сталью.

— Поднять руку на нижнего, — медленно выговаривает Тони и сам себя обрывает. — К чёрту. Поднять руку на друга. На своего. Ты свихнулся, если думаешь, что после этого я снова смогу...

— Я думал, ты выпорешь меня — и станет легче, обоим — ну или плюнешь мне в лицо, — шепчет Стив, и это такое искушение, согласиться, потому что в чём-то он прав, им обоим стало бы легче, но Тони уже знает, куда ведёт эта дорожка, и — никогда больше, ни за что. — Но ты ведь хочешь, и я хочу.

— Хочу, — Тони не видит причин отрицать очевидное. Даже сейчас, после всего, что случилось, он хочет Стива. Раздеть самому или приказать раздеться, огладить по плечам, по бёдрам — взглядом или руками, неважно, — вдохнуть солоноватый запах кожи и возбуждения, взять в руки любимый тоуз или плеть, испачкать золотистую роскошь кожи следами ударов, собой самим...

В голове словно вспыхивает красная лампочка, тревожная сирена, которую слышит только Тони, начинает визжать во весь дух, так что он почти не слышит, что Стив ему шепчет, склоняясь преступно близко. О чём его спрашивает.

— Тогда почему?

Это Тони угадывает почти что по губам. И так же, одними губами, отвечает:

— Первый раз, помнишь? Когда ты сказал, что доверяешь.

Лучше бы он и вправду плюнул Стиву в лицо. Оно сминается, как бумажная маска, и сквозь молодость и красоту проступает смертельно уставший за сто лет старик с обречённым взглядом человека, знающего, что смерть придёт за каждым.

— Прости, — шепчет этот реликт прошлого. — Прости, Тони. Я думал, это можно вернуть. Хоть что-нибудь можно вернуть.

Тони помнит, как это было — когда Стив, испуганный и возбуждённый, растянутый в мягкой сети, — ничего другого тогда под рукой не нашлось, а Тони был слишком возбуждён, чтобы спускаться в мастерскую и клепать оковы понадёжней, — ловил собой капли горячего воска. Как он смотрел на Тони, точно пленённый ангел, счастливый тем, что попался, и ни о какой старости и речи не было, сама смерть в ту минуту для них исчезла навсегда, и как он сам замер, не решаясь капать ниже пояса, на уязвимый, торчащий сквозь ячейку сети член, а Стив сказал, что доверяет. Что сам Тони, поменяйся они ролями, ему бы доверял.

Теперь он, как ни старайся, не знает, когда сказать «стоп». Где всё ещё под контролем, а где уже грань, за которую перескочишь, не заметив — и не сможешь вернуть всё как было.

В груди и горле так тесно и больно, что хочется надраться.

— Идём, — сквозь эту боль выжимает Тони. Он не взял сюда из Башни почти ничего, только самое необходимое, на базе оживающего, набирающего силу Щ.И.Т.а нет места для лишних вещей, но кое-что ненужное Тони всё-таки привёз, сам не зная зачем. — Я тебе отдам кое-что.

Старик с лицом Стива — или Стив с лицом старика, тут трудно сказать определённо, — смотрит на него почти с ужасом.

— Пожалуйста, просто давай попробуем... — начинает он, но Тони уже отпирает дверь, торопится внутрь, ныряет в шкаф, доверху забитый всем, что может пригодиться беспокойному гению в моменты размышлений, и выныривает оттуда со щитом наперевес.

Судя по лицу Стива, он всерьёз ожидает того, что Тони, размахнувшись, всадит щит ему в грудь. На его месте Тони, возможно, ждал бы того же.

— Кое-что вернуть действительно можно, — произносит он, вручая несопротивляющемуся Кэпу щит. — Но не всё, Стив. Не всё.

Роджерс смотрит на него глазами побитого щенка, и в груди Тони поднимается непрошеное, нежеланное сочувствие. Даже сейчас, после всего, что случилось, он не может не сочувствовать Стиву. Тот запутался, ещё как запутался и в итоге наворотил дел не меньше, чем сам Тони во время истории с Альтроном — и теперь, по всей видимости, чувствует себя точно так же, как Тони тогда. Испуганным. Пристыжённым. Виноватым. Словно весь мир ополчился на него — нет, словно он сам ополчил на себя весь мир, — и нигде нет ни малейшего просвета.

За этим пониманием приходит стыд, такой жгучий, что Тони делается жарко. Он вталкивает щит Стиву в грудь, сам оказывается близко, в голове барабанами стучит кровь, сердце колотится тоже — неидеальное, в шрамах и дырах от всего, что довелось пережить, — и всё, что Тони сейчас помнит, укладывается в одно-единственное слово.

Вместе.

Тогда, во времена Альтрона — подумать только, тогда он считал, что хуже быть уже не может, потому что хуже некуда, — Стив вытащил его из безнадёжности, подступавшей со всех сторон. Спас от сходящейся отовсюду черноты одним-единственным словом, а теперь, когда наступило время вернуть долг, он не может найти в себе сил ответить тем же?

Что же он за человек такой, Тони Старк. Выродок, иначе и не скажешь. Не заслуживает ничего хорошего. Никого хорошего. Никогда не знает, где остановиться.

В мокрых глазах Стива он видит собственное отчаяние. Тянется к нему, как тянулся бы к знакомому, дружескому лицу среди миллиона незнакомцев, ловит дыхание, касается губами, пьёт долгожданную горечь, слизывает её, как умирающий от жажды моряк — капли, осевшие на боку давно опустевшей фляги. Стив, поначалу замерев от неожиданности, резко выдыхает ему в губы, целует бешено, отчаянно, словно пытаясь наверстать всё, что они оба упустили и всё, что потеряют в будущем — и Тони, умирая на каждом ударе сердца, самозабвенно отвечает.

Это — то, что он может вернуть. Что они оба могут. Ненадолго притвориться, что всего этого не было — ни сумасшествия, растащившего их по разные стороны баррикад, ни беспомощных попыток найти хоть что-то общее, ни грязной и кровавой бойни, ни вранья, ничего, — и остаться вдвоём, как прежде. Хотя бы на несколько минут просто быть вдвоём, вместе задыхаясь от ускользающего обидно-короткого счастья.

Как всё хорошее, это исчезает слишком рано. Видно, до Стива доходит, что он творит — через гормональный туман, через отчаяние, через надежду, — потому что он обрывает поцелуй первым. Смотрит больными глазами и отступает на шаг. Ещё на шаг. Тони никогда ещё не видел его таким испуганным и несчастным, сердце дёргается вслед — обогреть, защитить даже от себя самого, особенно от себя самого! — и пятится точно так же, как совсем недавно пятился Тони.

Вечная их игра без шанса на выигрыш: шаг вперёд и километры назад, а потом начать сначала. Хорошо, что в этот раз Стив отказывается играть... или плохо?

Он не знает. Ничего больше не знает, и ни в чём не уверен. Не лучший настрой для того, чтобы брать в руки плеть и идти с ней к другому парню, да чёрт возьми, не лучший настрой для чего угодно вообще. Он это понимал сразу, а Стив понял вот сейчас, и это уже не игра, давным-давно не игра, если вообще когда-то ею было.

В груди так давит, что несколько секунд Тони может только стоять и смотреть Стиву вслед. Потом отвешивает себе мысленного пинка — сам заслужил, всё испортил сам, как обычно, ну и нечего выть, точно паршивый щенок, — и кое-как приходит в себя.

— Пока-пока, Стив, — шепчет он, ныряя в тёмную пустоту безликой комнаты. Вещи, вывернутые из шкафа во время поисков, смотрят на него с немым укором. Вечно Тони Старк разводит бардак, когда это бывало иначе?

Он впихивает их в шкаф как придётся, небрежно, и захлопывает скрипучие дверцы. Вот так, с глаз долой — из сердца вон, и кого там волнует, что хаос ждёт своего часа и вырвется наружу, стоит кому-то отпереть замок или просто подойти слишком близко.

Уж точно не его.

***

— Да это самоубийство, — замечает Клинт, и Ванда согласно кивает. — Не то чтобы я не любил погорячей, но разве мы не собираемся, не знаю, остаться в живых?

Все они сидят за круглым столом в крошечном кафе — или в том, что в Вазиристане считается рестораном, чёрт его знает, Тони не в курсе здешних реалий. Воняет тут мерзостно, по улочке течёт коровья моча от недавно прошедшего стада, и бензиновая вонь юрких мотороллеров фантастически смешивается с запахами еды, к которой Тони и палкой не притронется.

Хотя вообще-то можно не бояться подцепить каких-нибудь жутких червей в кишках. Он просто не успеет разболеться как следует.

— Боюсь, других вариантов нет, — сухо сообщает Стив. Он совсем не похож на того готового заплакать старика с дрожащими пальцами и нежными губами. На Капитана Америку он не похож тоже, и даже ободранный до металла щит, прислонённый к пластиковой ножке стола, его не выдаёт. Больше всего Стив похож на террориста: синий волчий взгляд под сведёнными бровями, выгоревшая добела борода до самых глаз, беспощадная линия рта. — Или мы Таноса. Или Танос — всех вокруг.

— Да, но ядерная завеса над всей планетой? — Клинт барабанит пальцами по дешёвому пластику. — Я люблю бада-бум, Кэп, ты знаешь, но как бы не вышло, что и защищать станет нечего.

Стив молча смотрит на него. Веки у него воспалились от недосыпания даже несмотря на сыворотку, и все эти аргументы он слышал не по разу, а найти на них ответ, удовлетворивший бы всех, не может. Нет такого ответа, уж Тони-то знает.

— У нас нет другого шанса, — говорит он. — Просто нет, Клинт, поверь. Стрэндж ходил в прошлое — оно, в отличие от будущего, стабильно, — собирал всю информацию о Камнях, какую только мог. Тони...

— Не я, — перебивает Тони. Стив, должно быть, и вправду спит на ходу, раз апеллирует к его данным после множества эпических неудач. Другие от этого в восторге не будут. — Не я, а Вижен. Провёл анализ всего, что удалось собрать и пришёл к определённым выводам.

— Вижен — и твоё создание тоже, — напоминает Стив — ну не идиот ли? — Его выводам можно доверять.

— Не потому, что я к нему приложил руку, — огрызается Тони, — а потому, что он может поднять Молот.

— Да неважно, — устало обрывает Наташа. — Прекратите вы оба. Клинт, мы сейчас или останавливаем Таноса любыми средствами, или об экологическом ущербе думать будет некому. Старк развернул эту завесу на высокой орбите, слишком много радиоактивного мусора вниз посыпаться не должно.

— Ладно, а главное блюдо этого банкета? — упрямо спрашивает Клинт. — Поймите правильно, у меня дети. Я читал им сказки про Луну в небе.

— Когда Луна взорвётся, — хмуро сообщает Тони, — камней и пыли вокруг будет, как во времена газового облака. Я собрал штуку вроде... вроде механического центра притяжения. Запустить её на орбиту сможет даже младенец — младенец с кодами доступа, конечно. Весь мусор притянется к ней, образуя новую Луну. Про зайчика на Луне рассказывать не придётся, но приливы останутся.

— Танос не пролетит мимо Луны, — заканчивает Стив. — Тор и Вижен встретят его на подлёте, и у Вижена есть то, что ему нужно, так что...

— Всё это висит на соплях, — хмуро отмечает Человек-Муравей, цивильное имя которого Тони никак не может запомнить. — Танос может почуять подвох. Он может решить сначала расправиться с Землёй, а потом уж...

Тони собирается сказать, что для того-то и монтировал целый Железный Легион, и именно для этого выскреб всю радиоактивную дрянь, способную служить оружием, и что логику Таноса предсказать невозможно, но Тор с Мьёлльниром — достаточно веский фактор отвлечения для всего, что умнее инфузории, но не успевает.

Стив просто кладёт на стол раскрытую тяжёлую ладонь, и вроде бы негромко и даже не слишком пафосно, но как-то так, что вздрагивают все.

— Мы сможем его остановить на дальних подступах, — говорит он веско. — Понимаю, простой веры для этого маловато, но все мы — все герои, весь Щ.И.Т., все, на кого может рассчитывать человечество, работали не покладая рук. Работают даже сейчас. У нас должно получиться. Мы защищаем свой дом — и значит, правы. Нам есть, на что опереться и что предъявить врагу.

Тони вздрагивает, а Клинт бормочет что-то о том, что это-то и есть простая вера, но по лицу видно — Кэп его достал. В хорошем смысле, в своей обычной жёсткой манере: успокоил, подбодрил, пристыдил и помог собраться одновременно, и всё это с помощью самых смехотворных и наивных аргументов, какие только Тони в жизни слышал. Как-то так это работает, вот и всё. Необъяснимо.

— Все по местам, — командует Стив, поднимаясь. В запылённом бело-синем бурнусе — в бурнусе, господи милосердный! — он выглядит ещё более террористом, чем раньше, и он не притронулся к еде, не успел даже отдохнуть, ему, как и самому Тони, уже нужно оказаться в трёх местах одновременно, улаживая последние приготовления, — и Тони, спохватившись, отводит глаза. Нельзя так пялиться. — И всем удачи. Встреча по сигналу, его вы не пропустите.

— Да его полярные медведи на Аляске, и те не пропустят, — ворчит Тони, вставая. На мгновение усталость хватает его и трясёт, как тряпичного, почти роняет назад, на скособоченный стул, и Стив внезапно оказывается рядом, совсем близко, словно пытаясь тоже схватить и присвоить, но Тони впивается пальцами в ближайший надёжный край и с яростью глядит на собственные побелевшие костяшки.

Рука Стива падает, не дойдя до цели, и нет нужды заглядывать ему в глаза.

— Это верно, — бормочет кто-то. А, это он сам бормочет. — Или я закачу вечеринку погромче, тогда...

— Идите, — раздаётся над его головой, и слишком жаркое, слишком большое тело оказывается за спиной, а широкие ладони Стива ложатся по обе стороны от его, судорожно сжатых. — Вы идите, ребята, мы перебросимся парой слов и за вами.

Стив пахнет пылью, и ветром, и бог знает чем ещё. Стивом. Солнце полыхает с неба, словно кто-то в незапамятные времена выкрутил ручку мощности на максимум, да так и оставил, но от Стива, как от горы или от дерева, падает тень. Укрывает Тони лучше, чем тень от драного навеса над грязной улочкой. От него исходит тишина, отключающая рёв скота, резкие крики женщин на рынке и дребезжание мотороллеров, носящихся по улице. Секунду-другую Тони пьёт эту тенистую тишину, как пил бы воду — нормальную, холодную воду без привкуса дезинфектанта, а не тепловатое химически обеззараженное дерьмо, которое они пьют здесь, — и слегка приходит в себя.

— Извини, — произносит он. — Про вечеринку было сгоряча.

— Все поняли, что это шутка, — отзывается Стив. Голос у него неожиданно мягкий, почти счастливый, словно даже здесь, в вони и бедламе, перед лицом неизбежной опасности, при многонедельнрй нехватке сна он ухитряется найти что-то хорошее. Правильное. Настоящее. То, чего самому Тони никогда не обнаружить и при лучших условиях, как ни старайся. — Тони. Фил и Романова утвердили план, но мне он не нравится.

— Чем это, — каркает Тони, мгновенно напрягаясь. Вот в этом весь Стив: обнадёжить растерянных людей, повести за собой, а потом вдруг упереться на ровном месте и сказать, что нет, так не будет, он против и вообще. — Что опять не так? Свободы недостаточно?

— Хоть ложкой ешь, — возражает Стив горько. — Ты понимаешь, что в этом плане всё и вправду висит на соплях?

Ещё бы Тони не понимал. Они день за днём подбирают хвосты, зачищают слабые места, укрепляют и страхуют всё, что может пойти не так, но если чему его жизнь и научила, так это тому, что в критический момент удар придёт с неожиданной стороны, и предусмотреть всё невозможно.

— И самое опасное из всего — ты, — тем временем говорит Стив, и у Тони, несмотря на пыль, жару и кружащую голову усталость, внутри вспыхивает маленькое злое солнце. Вздёргивает его, заставляет развернуться к Стиву, почти вырывается наружу потоком злых слов — и тут же гаснет.

В глазах Стива не осуждение. В них страх и тревога, такие сильные, что даже теням усталости их не спрятать.

— Да нет же! — вскрикивает он, сообразив, как прозвучало то, что он сказал. — Нет. Бога ради, Тони, я не то имел в виду. Ты поведёшь Железный легион, вот я о чём.

 

От мгновенно раскалившегося и лопнувшего в груди солнца остаётся только саднящая пустота.

 

— Не я один, а я и Роуди, — возражает Тони. Коулсон и Романова и слова не сказали на этот счёт — ни когда он представлял свою версию плана, ни когда её крутили и вертели, соотнося с возможностями и предложениями других. — Парню можно доверять — если меня вдруг понесёт, он остановит.

 

— Я даже не знаю, с чего тут начинать, — медленно замечает Стив. — С того, что ты заслуживаешь не меньшего доверия или с того, что... Тони!

 

Он не может перестать смеяться. Секунд десять или около того — не может, и всё тут. Танос придёт и застанет его, по-прежнему испускающего хриплое карканье смешков, Тони в этом почти уверен, но приступ проходит, ура.

 

— Я тоже не знаю, с чего начать, — сообщает он. — С того, что Роуди не делал Альтрона или с того, что он представляет Вооружённые Силы, всех этих парней с погонами на плечах, но это неважно. Роуди не подведёт, вот что важно. Пристрелит меня, если понадобится, и потеряет больше, чем ноги, если придётся.

 

Несколько секунд Стив молчит так тяжело и грозно, что кажется — из нависшей над Тони теневой тишины вот-вот разразится гром.

 

— Как бы то ни было, — глухо подытоживает Стив, — мне не нравится то, что вы принимаете на себя самую опасную часть. Это не впервые, ты всегда так поступаешь, но Тони, это неправильно. Ты не должен брать на себя всю ответственность, это просто несправедливо.

 

Белый шум. Это какой-то белый шум, не оседающий в голове и почти не имеющий смысла. Тони вертит слова так и сяк, пытаясь выудить что-то понятное, что-то, на что можно опереться, и, наконец, потухающими от усталости мозгами выцеживает единственное, что имеет какой-то смысл.

 

— Думаешь, я нарочно хочу с треском сдохнуть и остаться в памяти людей? — интересуется он, потому что никаких других версий услышанное не предоставляет. — Загладить грехи смертью? Ерунда. Потому что нет. Я эгоист, я хочу остаться в живых, Стив, помочь разгрести бардак, который...

 

— Господи боже, Тони, — обрывает Стив. — Ты даже в теории не можешь представить, что я не упрекаю, а беспокоюсь и...

 

— Чушь, — обрывает Тони. — Есть полно тех, за кого стоит беспокоиться, я не в их числе. Я не облажаюсь, Кэп, не в этот раз. Слишком многое на кону.

 

Стив просто смотрит на него, беззвучно шевеля губами. Тони буквально видит слова, остающиеся на них — слова, которым не суждено прозвучать и быть услышанными, даже если прозвучат, и всё, что Стив в итоге произносит вслух, это:

 

— Прости меня. И дай мне шанс, Тони. Постарайся — хотя бы постарайся, — остаться в живых. Ты нужен нам. Мне. Ты нужен мне.

 

Каждое его слово падает мимо. В пропасть, в колодец, в гулкое ничто где-то у Тони в груди. Остаётся там навсегда, дрожа бессмысленным эхом. Заполняет пустоту. Он нужен Мстителям — да, правда, сейчас им нужны все гении планеты. Он должен остаться в живых, если получится, чтобы принять последствия своих — непременно несовершенных и недопустимых, тут к гадалке не ходи, — действий и решений. Он нужен Стиву... зачем?

 

— Зачем? — хрипло выдыхает он. — Тебе — зачем? От меня тебе никакого толку, даже плётки.

 

Синяя полоса поперёк груди Стива мягкая и пыльная. Тони вминает в неё щекой, прижимает к широкой груди под бурнусом, сильная ладонь накрывает потный загривок, притискивает тесней. Сопротивляться не хочется. Хочется закрыть глаза, уснуть хотя бы на минуту, но Тони позволяет себе буквально пару секунд, не больше. Не заслужил.

 

— Господи, Старк, я в жизни такого дурака не видел, — слышится сквозь шум накатывающей волнами усталости. — Ну разве что в зеркале.

 

Тони глухо смеётся в пыльную шерсть и отталкивается от Стива обеими ладонями.

 

Отчего-то он чувствует себя не покинутым, а отдохнувшим. Как в старые добрые времена.

 

— Побереги себя, — советует он. — После Таноса будет полным-полно испуганных людей. Им нужна будет твёрдая рука и уверенность, сам знаешь.

 

Стив серьёзно кивает; на мгновение кажется, что он вот-вот скажет ещё что-то, но он уходит молча и больше не пытается завести разговор о том, чего не вернуть никогда. За это Тони ему благодарен.

 

Ещё больше непрошеной благодарности вспыхивает в нём неделей позже, когда радужная дуга земной атмосферы гаснет внизу, сменяясь угольной чернотой с резкими очертаниями созвездий. Тор и Вижен уже на позиции, оба готовы рисковать жизнями, и Тони прикрыл бы их сразу, не будь Романова такой упёртой приверженкой планирования.

 

— Защищаешь Землю — вот и защищай, — напоминает она, и Тони хочется швыряться тяжёлыми предметами. Спасает только то, что Наташа в паре сотен миль, под тройным бетонным накатом, в глубоко законспирированном и защищённом бункере Щ.И.Т.а. — Всё под контролем, действуем по плану.

 

Всё не под контролем, хотя доказательств у Тони нет. Он просто чувствует, всей кожей, поверхностью мгновенно взмокшей спины, читает в бегущих по внутреннему экрану шлема строчках. Что-то не так. Информации слишком мало, чтобы понять, что именно пошло вкривь и вкось, но интуиция уже вопит во всю глотку, и именно поэтому Тони продирает страхом.

 

Это очень знакомый страх. Холодный, обжигающий и возбуждающий ледяной коктейль из предчувствия, ответственности и ощущения близкого падения. Тони пил его крупными глотками каждый раз, когда брал в руки новую игрушку, и в тот день, когда на стол впервые лёг толстый кирпич Соглашений, и когда Стив...

 

— Кэп, хоть ты ей скажи! Да я за пять минут смотаюсь туда и обратно, и пиццы по дороге успею прихватить!

 

— Бросив Железный легион, — напоминает Стив. — С которым мы тоже умеем обращаться, конечно, но всё-таки хуже твоего.

 

Слышать его в наушниках брони, зная, что прямо сейчас он гораздо ближе к безопасной старушке Земле, чем сам Тони — бесценно. В кои-то веки он не летит, сияя взглядом и щитом, сквозь пыль и гарь, а смирненько сидит в квинджете и ждёт команды на запуск. Если Романова держит в чёрном теле всех одинаково, а это так и есть, то Стив пробудет в безопасности ещё минут семь-восемь, этого времени Тони хватит на всё.

 

Стив, наверное, в бешенстве. Да какое там наверное — точно в бешенстве. Сам себя уговаривает повременить и не срываться в долгожданную атаку, это и по голосу слышно.

 

— Ладно, ладно. Парочка зануд, — ворчит он, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в плывущую за триплексами брони черноту. Боль напряжения, с незапамятных времён поселившаяся в висках, вспыхивает особенно ярко и гаснет, перегорев как лампочка.

 

Чистый, ясный, стеклянно-прозрачный азарт приходит ей на смену, и Тони осторожно, чтобы не отвлечь Вижена, тянется к его сверхъестественному разуму своим, куда менее совершенным.

 

«Мистер Старк. Чем могу помочь?»

 

Всё равно что разговаривать с Джарвисом в былые времена — может, это и есть не до конца интегрировавшаяся часть-Джарвис, кто знает.

 

— Можешь дать мне доступ к внешней камере, красавчик? — усмехается он. Это часть плана, Романова не будет возражать. — Я тут уже припас поп-корн и колу, так что...

 

— Тони, — замученно начинает Роуди, но Наташа не даёт ему шанса развернуться как следует.

— Старк! — рычит она. Из Наташи точно получится вторая Хилл, может, даже более страшная, чем первая.

 

Подтверждение доступа приходит почти одновременно с новым потоком данных. Они — словно река, захлёстывающая его с головой, ревущая и покорная одновременно, и теперь угол обзора расширился до того, что Тони вполне может заглянуть себе за спину, даже не поворачивая головы.

 

За его спиной — беззащитная хрупкая Земля. И Стив, прямо сейчас облетающий её на квинджете. Последний рубеж обороны на тот случай, если Танос всё-таки почует подвох.

 

Но Танос оказывается именно там, где и должен быть. Удача, о которой говорил Стив — та удача, что идёт с праведниками, готовыми отдать жизнь за родину (и кто бы знал, как Тони тошнит от того, что вся эта пафосная муть прямиком из древнегреческих трагедий оказывается правдой), — на краткое мгновение склоняется в их сторону. Гигантское нечто, воплощённая темнота, пожирающая даже звёзды — точь-в-точь чёрная дыра, жадная пасть, готовая разверзнуться и извергнуть полчища злобных тварей…

— Броня барахлит, — произносит Роуди напряжённым голосом. — Датчики что-то не то показывают.

 

Строчки бегут не просто по внутренним экранам шлема — их словно впечатало Тони в сетчатку.

 

— Портал — готовность пять секунд, — успевает выдохнуть он. Вижен, сквозь лоб которого он смотрит на набухшую спелую смерть, готовую к жатве, меняет позу, в полосе обзора мелькает могучая рука Тора, сжавшая рукоять Мьёлльнира, последние искристые змейки синеватых зарядов скользят по наручу, чёрное жуткое брюхо портала лопается именно там, где должно...

— Тони! Гравитация! — успевает завопить Роудс.

И разверзается ад.

 

Перегрузка. Перегрузка. Перегрузка.

 

Обнаружены множественные травмы и повреждения брони. Рекомендую скорейшее возвращение...

 

— Заткнись, Пятница, — хрипит он, глотая кровь. Сплюнуть её здесь просто некуда, капли пота и так летают в шлеме, мешая смотреть. — Двигатели на ходу?

 

— Незначительно повреждён левый ножной репульсор. Остальные потери неважны, как я понимаю.

 

С обидами искусственного интеллекта Тони разберётся позже, если ещё будет с чем разбираться.

 

— Полный вперёд, — сипит он, наспех корректируя координаты. Перепады гравитации вертят его и мотают, как камешек в жестянке, и его отнесло довольно далеко, а Луна — та и вовсе перестала существовать, супердетонация превратила её в пыль и песок. Живы ли Тор и Вижен? Роудса он засёк: того волной обломков отбросило чуть ли не к орбите Хаббла. — Вижен! Статус!

 

— Не... вовре...мя... — отзывается Вижен после жутковатой паузы в полторы секунды. Ясно, он в бою, повреждения, должно быть, серьёзные, и Тони толкал бы в спину собственную броню, если бы мог. Странно, что Земля молчит... хотя нет. Если силой взрыва и гравитационной волной даже в безвоздушном пространстве так оттолкнуло его и Роуди — что случилось с орбитальными спутниками?

 

Вряд ли свалились все сразу, но с курса уж точно сошли. Да и было их, не завязанных на гравитацию Луны, не так уж много.

 

— Связи нет, — бормочет он себе под нос. Особенно крупный булыжник, блестя вкраплениями металла, издевательски-медленно проплывает мимо, и Тони на миг кажется, что на нём всё ещё сохранились рубчатые следы подошв старины Армстронга. — Я иду. Секунд двадцать...

 

— Пото...ропись, — слышится в ответ, и Вижен ведь не может задыхаться, правда? Он — существо нового формата, идеальный интеллект в идеальном теле, усиленный мощью Камня — так они все думали, верно?

 

В драку Тони врубается с разгону. Даже толком не успевает притормозить, и это к лучшему. Тор, рассыпая вокруг капли драгоценной асгардской крови, уже плывёт куда-то прочь, золотистые волосы побурели от крови, Молот теперь в руке Вижена, и тот отбивается из последних сил.

 

Вся мощь взрыва ушла впустую, Луны больше нет, и гигантская туша Таноса нависает над Виженом, молотя сизыми кулаками и раз за разом пытаясь схватить вожделенный Камень.

 

Все заряды, какие у него были наготове — а это не так уж мало, но вы посмотрите на эту громадину! — уходят под протянутую жадную лапищу. Где-то у этого сизого козла должно быть сердце. Или хребет. Или хоть что-нибудь, во что имеет смысл целиться, хотя сейчас Тони нужно всего ничего: отвлечь его от Вижена, дать тому шанс. Не для того он столько лет уродовался со стариной Джарвисом, чтобы сейчас вот так запросто дать умереть его прямому потомку.

 

Взрыв. Ещё взрыв. В космосе они беззвучны, расцветают, как огни на Четвёртое Июля. Вот уж Кэп будет в бешенстве, когда и если...

 

Не хватает времени думать. Тони вертится, как оса, жалит то справа, то слева, выигрывает для Вижена бесценные секунды, даёт возможность собраться, перегруппироваться и, возможно, отступить.

 

Чёрта с два тот отступает. Своим появлением он обязан сразу Брюсу, Тору, Тони и случайности. Ни один из факторов не предполагает трусости. На секунду Вижен равняется с ним — плащ оборван, красное лицо посерело, Молот зажат в обеих руках, а луч Камня обжигает, — и в наушниках всплывает короткое:

 

«Вместе».

 

Чёрт. Стив что, тоже приложил к нему руку?

 

Абсурдная, смешная мысль. С мыслями за полсекунды до верной смерти всегда так. Тони врубает всё, что есть — вообще всё, ничего не оставляя на потом, — и, кривясь, запускает программу, о которой ни Стив, ни Романова не знают просто потому, что не являются специалистами по холодному ядерному синтезу.

 

Он что-то недорассчитал с зарядом на Луне. Его вина. Предполагалось, что Танос опустится на неё хоть на минуту — или его заставят опуститься, — и совокупный взрыв снесёт его ко всем чертям, разорвав в клочья, но что-то пошло не так, и прямо сейчас у Тони есть только один шанс всё исправить.

 

Холодный ядерный синтез очень быстро становится горячим, надо только знать — как.

 

«Прощайте, мистер Старк».

 

Чёртов Вижен, он-то сейчас по общей сети видит всё, что Тони затеял. Или это Джарвис поднял бунт на корабле и перехватил власть над общим телом. Неважно, всё сейчас неважно.

 

— Просто... вперёд! — рычит он, хватает скользкую от крови Тора рукоять и даёт Пятнице команду стрелять всем, что есть. Вижен на миг напрягается рядом и добавляет ему недостающей скорости, так что в лиловый бок Таноса они врезаются одновременно: сначала ракеты, раздирающие плоть, затем Мьёлльнир, сокрушающий рёбра, а потом...

 

Внутри так тихо. Словно они провалились в ничто, в нигде. Нет ни звёзд, ни внутренностей, ничего, Танос оказался чем-то вроде пустой оболочки, надутой газом — грозный, ужасный противник, которого они так боялись, — и только в самой сердцевине этого газового гиганта мерцает что-то осязаемое.

 

В ушах оживает связь — пока что хрипом и скрежетом, но это максимум, какого можно добиться за короткое время, так что Тони не в претензии, — и сквозь рычание помех продирается только голос Стива. Или у Тони гудит в ушах от того, что броня отключается, собирая всю энергию в реактор и намеренно доводя его до перегрева. Или он просто хочет слышать голос Стива в последние секунды своей нелепой несовершенной жизни. Неважно. Совсем неважно. Что важно, так это вот это голодное, мерцающее, влекущее к себе нечто в самой сердцевине Таноса — и то, что при детонации арк-реактора сдетонирует и Камень Вижена, а если повезёт...

 

Пытаясь оказаться поближе к проклятой штуке, чем бы она ни была, он выжимает из умирающей брони всё без остатка. Жар нестерпимый, реактор чем дальше, тем быстрее и неотвратимей выходит из-под контроля, даже рядом с ним уже должно быть как рядом с раскалённой печью, но Вижен не отстаёт ни на секунду, и когда в груди Тони расцветает ослепительный белый огонь, он по-прежнему рядом. Времени на то, чтобы испытывать благодарность, у Тони нет совсем, он корчится и исчезает в рукотворной обжигающей звезде, сгорает без остатка, умирающим сознанием слышит последнее, что долетает сквозь оглушительную тишину последнего мгновения, и это последнее — обрывок голоса Стива, без начала и конца, без смысла, как кусочек записи на закольцевавшейся плёнке.

 

Потом рвётся и эта плёнка. Обугливается, сгорая и превращаясь в ничто, как и всё вокруг.

 

Наступает тишина.

 

***

 

— Да идите вы к чёрту, мэм! Простите, мэм.

 

— Я не советовала бы становиться у него на пути. Это режимный объект, а вы младше его по званию, так что...

 

Самое странное — то, что у него ничего не болит. Вообще ничего, а так не бывает. То есть, формально говоря, бывает, и даже случалось с ним — давно, ещё в детстве, — но весь последующий опыт этому противоречит.

 

Вторая странность: Тони очень ясно соображает. Гораздо ясней и как-то прямолинейней, чем раньше. Нет отвлекающих моментов, мысли словно скользят по хорошо смазанным рейкам, не задерживаясь и не уходя в сторону, не путаются, не сбиваются на неважное.

 

Он не в больнице. Нет, это другое. Запах дезинфектанта другой, анализ молекул, содержащихся в воздухе, это подтверждает, и...

 

Стоп. С каких пор он умеет анализировать молекулы в воздухе вот прямо так, напрямую?

 

Паника длится не больше секунды. Что-то с ним случилось, что-то сменило его статус из «жив» в «мёртв», а затем, через неизвестное количество пропущенных стадий, снова...

 

«Я снова жив».

 

Это не слова. Тони нечем говорить, физически нечем. Тела нет, это уже не слабое подозрение, а осознаваемая реальность. Руки и ноги сгорели в ядерном пламени, мозга тоже нет, как нет и глазных яблок, и гортани, но он продолжает жить — ясным рассудком, твёрдым и чистым, как сталь.

 

Удивительно. Но ожидаемо. Рядом был Вижен, а у Вижена был Камень. Кристаллы при повышенной температуре и чудовищном давлении меняют свойства, прибавить к этому радиационное воздействие и невычисляемый фактор магии...

 

— Тони! Тони, я знаю, что ты там и слышишь!

 

— Капитан Роджерс, это просто камень, он вообще ничего не...

 

Стив рычит. Ужасный звук, на месте девушки Тони бы поостерёгся. Женщин Кэп не бьёт, но... впрочем, неважно. Что важно, так это связь. Нужно срочно наладить коммуникацию. Хоть морзянкой. Если бы Тони удалось понять, что он сейчас из себя представляет в физическом воплощении... хотя и так ясно. Он чувствует каждую свою грань, каждую блестящую поверхность. Даже может ощутить жёсткость контейнера, в котором находится и который мешает ему дотянуться до ближайшей компьютерной системы, чёрт, до ближайшей камеры слежения, до хоть чего-нибудь сложнее кофеварки...

 

Да! Да! На Стива всегда можно было положиться, чёрт возьми!

 

В следующую же секунду Тони дотягивается до всего, что только есть в радиусе двадцати метров: двух камер наблюдения, трёх мобильников, коммутаторов Стива и Романовой и до ноутбука на лабораторном столе через стену.

 

Он сам видит себя — маленький густо-оранжевый камешек с пульсирующей внутри белой звездой, — лежащим на широкой ладони. Минимум с трёх ракурсов. И ещё с пяти — выражения лиц. Отчаянная, слепящая надежда, с которой Стив переводит взгляд с собственной ладони на ожившую технику, нечитаемое удовлетворение на лице Романовой и простая чистая паника на круглом тёмном лице безымянной агента.

 

«Я жив. Жив. Я жив — в третий раз, для верности, — сообщает он, стараясь не перегружать здешние чахлые системы. Ощущение такое, словно он сам превратился в источник энергии нового формата — и так оно, в общем, и есть. Не сжечь бы тут всё. — Стив, не клади меня назад. Этот контейнер всё глушит.»

 

— Я говорил, — только и произносит Стив, а потом делает до чёртиков странную вещь. Подносит кристалл, в котором Тони застрял, как жук в янтаре, к губам и касается — трепетно, благоговейно, как святыни. — Привет, Тони.

 

Тони сказал бы ему, что с ближнего ракурса зрелище скорее жутковатое, но смотреть сквозь поверхность кристалла слишком неудобно, а через камеры вид трогательный, а не страшный. Кэп мог бы точно так же целовать край полкового знамени. Кроме того, Тони занят. У ноутбука на столе есть доступ к сети, и знакомая река данных превращается в океан, омывает его со всех сторон, невообразимым образом умещаясь внутри.

 

Война окончена. Они победили. Луна взорвалась раньше срока не по его вине, хотя всё равно, конечно, он дал маху — все они дали маху, — не рассчитав возможного гравитационного перепада от подошедшей так близко чёрной дыры, воплотившейся в гиганта-гуманоида. Разумной, чёрт бы её драл, чёрной дыры!

 

Они снова герои. Секунд пять Тони тратит на то, чтобы пролистать бесчисленные фото торжествующих людей — точно как после восьмого мая сорок пятого, только матроса и медсестру сменила парочка полицейских, самозабвенно целующихся посреди Пятой Авеню, — и возвращается к ощущению жёсткой мозоли под собственным блестящим узилищем.

 

«Придётся потратить кучу сил, чтобы дать мне выбраться отсюда, — печатает он. — Вижен мёртв? Не хочу ломать системы Щ.И.Т.а, так что лучше просто скажите.»

 

— Он не мёртв и не жив, его забрали в Асгард, — отвечает Стив. — Тора тоже. Тони, ты... я знал. Я знал, что ты так просто не сдашься.

 

«Я сдался, — возражает он из чистого упрямства. — Ты разве не видел большого бада-бум?»

 

— Чёрт, — произносит Романова, — да вся Земля видела. У нас теперь новая Луна, если тебе вдруг интересно.

 

Тони очень интересно, но что-то — может быть, остатки сентиментальности, или остатки чувств, или ещё что-то, что не может просчитать даже его новый, объединённый с Камнем разум, — заставляет его повременить и не кидаться в новый заплыв по волнам информации.

 

«Стив, — набирает он. — Если Башня уцелела — отнеси меня туда, и кстати, в плане не было ни слова про квинджет в самой гуще событий».

 

На этот раз Стив прижимает его к груди, так плотно, словно хочет вогнать себе в грудь, спрятать в самое сердце. Будь Тони по-прежнему человеком — захрустели бы кости.

 

— Конечно, — бормочет он. — Конечно, Тони.

 

Проходит не больше месяца до того момента, как Тони снова чувствует его всем телом, новым, биологически совершенным телом, настоящим шедевром на стыке магии и науки. Сильные руки, широкая грудь, быстрый стук сердца и тот тихий выдох, который Стив испускает, когда думает, что может сдержать чувства и не выдать себя — всё это гораздо меньше, чем круглосуточное биение информационного океана, от которого Тони понемногу сознательно отвыкает, как от дурной привычки, но ощущения почему-то противоречат факту. Эти ощущения — вес, запах, тепло, — гораздо важнее.

 

— Я знал, — повторяет Стив и невольно прижимает его к себе — ещё крепче, чем прежде. – Знал, что тебе удастся.

 

Несколько недель Тони провёл сначала в плену кристаллической решётки, затем — путешествуя взад-вперёд от внутренней сети Башни до временного тела, собранного из прототипа бионической брони, и наконец, в нервозном ожидании окончательного перемещения в тело, выращенное в биолаборатории, замкнутой во временную петлю, и за это время они говорили, кажется, больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Не самое лёгкое дело, когда один из собеседников — кристаллическая форма жизни, а второго то и дело дёргают то в Конгресс, то в Щ.И.Т., то на помощь районам, пострадавшим от наводнения во время того, что газетчики окрестили Битвой за Землю, но как-то они справляются, и львиную долю этого «как-то» тянет на себе именно Стив.

 

Странно, что это так. Он, в конце концов, моложе — хотя сейчас, в новом теле, не обзаведшемся шрамами и болезнями, само понятие возраста теряет смысл, — но именно Стив наплевал на приказ и рванул вытаскивать их пострадавшую троицу из катаклизма, в котором без остатка сгорел Танос, и именно Стив не дал Щ.И.Т.у спрятать его, как какой-нибудь обломок крушения, в дальнее хранилище артефактов, именно Стива осенила безумная мысль — не чудеса ли, он ведь не биолог и не физик? — и именно Стиву он обязан сохранностью рассудка.

 

Страшно подумать, что случилось бы с ним, если бы контейнер с Камнем закрыли, как полагается, крышкой, присвоили инвентарный номер, внесли в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а и убрали с глаз долой лет на сто. Беспокойный разум, лишённый связи со внешним миром, сожрал бы себя самого, Тони знает.

 

Чего он не знает, так это почему Стив молчит обо всём этом. Почему даже не заикается о своей роли в том, что Тони всё ещё жив, и эта странная новая жизнь лучше, чем всё, что было прежде.

 

Ну, почти всё.

 

— Задушишь, здоровяк, — произносит он, прижатый к горячей груди под простой футболкой Щ.И.Т.а. Та маловата по размеру, но Тони будет проклят человечеством и всеми модными журналами мира, если скажет об этом Стиву. Пресса только что не облизывает Капитана Америку, пережившего личный кризис и вернувшегося в славе и блеске, да и остальным Мстителям досталось крошек с этого пирога. — Не хочешь вернуть меня на грешную землю?

 

Несколько секунд Стив держит его по-прежнему крепко — и кто бы знал, как надёжно это прикосновение, — а потом его руки напрягаются в попытке справиться с собственной силой, босыми ногами Тони ощущает пол, а Стив, еле слышно вздохнув, с явным усилием разжимает хватку.

 

— Конечно, Тони.

 

Пока он был камнем, всё было проще. Кристаллы не чувствуют — точнее, чувствуют, но совсем иначе, и Тони не взялся бы за сравнительную характеристику того, что не поддаётся никакому численному измерению, — а теперь им обоим тяжелей. Стив всё чаще замолкает на полуслове, только смотрит как-то так, что делается жарко и неудобно даже в новой бионической плоти, лишённой изъянов и неудобств.

Пробовать её на прочность – это именно то, чем Тони был занят всю прошлую неделю, и сейчас рабочий эксперимент, невиданный доселе, подошёл к той точке, за которой можно поставить себе твёрдую А с плюсом и сесть писать отчёт.

Никаких отчётов Тони писать не хочет. Сейчас другое важней.

— Эй, — зовёт он, по-прежнему стоя преступно близко к Стиву — так близко, что видны крошечные волоски у Стива на висках, светлая штриховка, атласно-гладкая на вид, и Тони бы всё отдал, чтобы снова, как когда-то, коснуться их губами. — Эй, красавчик. У нас точно всё в порядке?

 

Это что-то вроде кодовой фразы. После долгих взаимных извинений — Стив бормотал свои, гладя большим пальцем блестящую поверхность кристалла, Тони выводил на маленький экран его мобильника дрожащую строчку слов, каждое из которых весило, кажется, тонну, — они действительно решили, что всё в порядке. Прошлое ушло, дверь за ним заперта на надёжный замок, холодный ветер потерь не сквозит через щели, впереди лежит будущее, нетронутое, как спелое яблоко, от которого так и хочется откусить кусок, но прямо сейчас Тони не уверен в том, что это навсегда.

 

Может быть, они снова готовы соскользнуть в привычную колею из самообвинений и затаённой ненависти к себе, и это... ну, ужасно. Действительно ужасно, как ни крути. Только Тони надеется не позволить этому случиться.

 

Стив кивает. Потом, подумав, произносит:

 

— Когда ты так меня зовёшь, я сквозь землю готов провалиться, но главное, кажется, в порядке, а с остальным я справлюсь.

 

— Без меня? — Тони вздёргивает бровь. Новое тело, созданное по образцу его прежней ДНК, чуть выше того, что дали ему мать и отец, теперь они со Стивом почти сравнялись в росте, но сейчас Тони кажется себе маленьким. Словно пытаться дотянуться до верхней полки в библиотеке МИТ и ему не хватает всего пары дюймов, решающих всё дюймов. — Стив. Поговори со мной, обещаю не топать ногами.

 

Губы, которые он помнит мягкими и воспалёнными от поцелуев и укусов, вспухшими и нежными, сверхчувствительными, так упоительно нежно касавшимися его рук и члена, и конца плети, и гладкой поверхности стальной звезды, чуть вздрагивают. Их так хочется коснуться, им так хочется довериться... и в этот раз Тони знает, что может. Наверное. Они со Стивом оба дорого заплатили за прошлое, откупились от него, отдали дань и освободились той свободой, какую даёт только смерть.

 

— Я расстался с Шерон, — негромко признаётся Стив. — Сказал ей, что... влюблён в другого человека. Прошло не так ужасно, как боялся — она и сама догадывалась.

 

Тони как-то враз вспоминает давнишние страдания насчёт того, что он для Стива — только грязная тайная игра. Надо же, каким он был идиотом. И не он один, на самом-то деле — Стив тоже так считал, только в свой адрес.

 

— Надо же, честность себя в кои-то веки оправдала, — замечает он, вместо ожидаемой тревожной тоски — Стив ухитрился влюбиться, когда только успел! — обнаруживая в новой цельной груди мягко вздрагивающее живое предвкушение. — Лучший жених Америки снова на свободе?

 

— Мне нужно было это сделать давным-давно, — Стив сглатывает, дёрнув кадыком, опускает глаза. — Тони. Я очень жадный человек, ты знаешь.

 

Пару секунд Тони переваривает это заявление.

 

— Погоди-ка, а кто был тем парнем, что под камеру от лица всех Мстителей отказался от премии Мира? Мол, не ради денег всё? Не могу вспомнить его имя, широкоплечий такой блондин с квадратным подбородком, на тебя похож?

 

Стив не может сдержать улыбки. Уже что-то. Хотя Тони предпочёл бы, чтобы она смягчила не только рот, но и глаза. Нельзя же жить с таким убийственно серьёзным взглядом, что хоть алмазы им режь.

 

— Я о другом, и ты знаешь, о чём именно. — Стив снова тянется к нему ладонью — и останавливается за полмиллиметра до прикосновения. Тони бы стукнул его, если б мог. — Самое главное я всегда хочу себе целиком.

 

— Свободу, — подсказывает Тони, сдвигаясь на недостающие полмиллиметра. — Эту твою штуковину с честью и достоинством нации. Да к чёрту нацию, с твоим достоинством... кхм...

 

— Честное слово, Тони, ты с ума меня сведёшь однажды, — тихо и яростно произносит Стив; кажется, он в равной степени готов рассмеяться и треснуть Тони по загривку, но — нет. Стив и пальцем его не трогает, пока не убедится в том, что Тони не против, это и бесит, и успокаивает. — Помоги мне сказать то, что я должен.

 

— Ладно, герой, вот тебе моя поддержка, — подхватывает Тони и накрывает ладонь Стива своей, ещё и пальцы сплетает для верности. Стив смотрит на их сомкнутые руки так, словно недоумевает, как такое возможно и не понимает, откуда что взялось. Может, и вправду не понимает, как знать. — Начинай.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — просто и безыскусно начинает и тут же заканчивает Стив. — Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, просто... просто однажды я уже промолчал, когда надо было признаться. Больше я такого не хочу. Не так уж много я могу тебе дать...

 

Тони издаёт потрясённое фырканье. Такое мог бы издать кит, обнаруживший в себе способность летать, покоряя воздушный океан с той же лёгкостью, что водную стихию.

 

— Ты же вернул мне ошейник, — почти шёпотом заканчивает Стив. — Значит, и в этом я не сумел...

 

Тони так стискивает его ладонь, что хрустят собственные армированные кости. Дёргает к себе, впивается ртом в губы, на мгновение снова чувствует запах пропылённого бурнуса, языком раскрывает горький нежный рот. Стив умеет быть стальным, несгибаемым, безупречным, но сейчас он мягкий, уступчивый, жадно-покорный, прирождённый нижний, пойманный в ловушку идеального могучего тела, и разве Тони не знает, каково это — быть закованным в броню из стали, золота и титана? Разве не помнит, как в ней холодно?

— Не нужен ошейник, — хрипло шепчет он, вытаскивая Стива из этой брони каждым поцелуем, каждым касанием рук, бёдер, живота и груди. Почти сравнявшись со Стивом ростом, он больше не нуждается в дополнительных приспособлениях, чтобы прижать его к стене, подняв над головой руки и притиснув сложенные запястья. — Не нужны плётки. Ничего этого не нужно, если только сам не попросишь. Никаких наказаний. Не за что наказывать. Всё, что было, закончилось там, с Таносом, понимаешь? Мы на свободе, ты и я.

Глаза Стива — как глаза ребёнка, получившего долгожданный подарок на Рождество. Бумага сорвана, коробка вскрыта, но слишком хочется и страшно притронуться к содержимому — вдруг исчезнет.

Тони касается его сам. Раскрытой ладонью ведёт по груди, по плечу, сжимает, выгибает Стива к себе, поцелуем метит ключицу, оставляя след. Вминается грудью, бедром. Чувствует мгновенный полный отклик.

Это всё настолько похоже на то, что было прежде, и настолько другое, что проще было бы описать, как мыслит кристаллическая решётка, но главное определений не требует, его Тони чувствует всем собой и знает, что Стив чувствует тоже.

Они больше, чем вместе. Ближе, чем по обе стороны плети. Связаны теснее, чем можно связать самой крепкой из сетей. Делают друг другу больнее, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни – и слаще, чем можно себе вообразить. Тони сминает податливые губы своими, запустив язык поглубже, прикусывает нежную, мгновенно припухшую плоть, ставя и эту метку тоже, утверждая власть – их обоюдную власть друг над другом, — вжимается членом в член, тугой и горячий сквозь джинсы, целует снова, глубже и горячей, шепчет, оторвавшись по живому:

— Не здесь. Дверь не заперта, да и лечь некуда.

Лицо у Стива неверящее, потрясённое, покрасневшие губы несколько секунд шевелятся вхолостую — горло перехватило, — а потом голос всё-таки прорезается, хриплый и неуверенный:

— Можно тебя отнести?

Тони кивает, и в следующую секунду оказывается в воздухе. Привычное, до сих пор немного пугающее чувство – он ведь не слабый, не маленький, а Стив с такой умопомрачительной лёгкостью его вертит и перехватывает, как вздумается, — накатывает одуряющей волной. Хочется прижаться, и Тони прижимается, крошечная искра почти забытого страха колется внутри, и Стив, словно почувствовав его настрой, шепчет:

— Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Странно, но это именно то, что Тони хотел услышать с того самого первого, до ужаса неловкого мгновения, когда передача данных, наконец, завершилась, а щекочущие волны информации, наплывающие отовсюду, заполнили новое, неиспробованное тело. Тогда Стив тоже подхватил его на руки, прижал к себе… и испугал до чёртиков. Тони сначала прижался к нему, забыв на мгновение о том, кто он и с кем, переживая мгновение дезориентации, а потом вся память вернулась рывком, и это было болезненно и страшно – вспомнить все глупости, которыми он и Стив изводили друг друга так долго.

Тогда Стив не сказал ничего. Не смог, наверное. Просто осторожно передал Тони с рук на руки подоспевшему Брюсу и ушёл молотить грушу. Целый десяток груш.

Сейчас всё по-другому. Страх отступает, тает, как льдинка в кипятке, Тони прижимается к широкой груди, ворчит любовно:

— Взаимно, Стив, взаимно. Я тебе тоже.

Он ждёт, закрыв глаза, пока Стив несёт его из лаборатории, целуя на каждой ступеньке. Трудно даже понять, куда ведёт эта бесконечная лестница, вверх или вниз. Впрочем, неважно. То, как Стив его касается – вот это важно. То, каким голодом всё сводит внутри – тоже. Эту сферу бытия Тони ещё не проверял, но будь он проклят, если то, что сейчас – проверка.

Первое, что Тони видит, когда под ним проминается постель — опрокинутое, изумлённо-счастливое лицо Стива. Оно, точно солнце, светится беспримесным счастьем, и таким же беспримесным страхом всё испортить в последний момент.

— Не бойся, — возвращает Тони его слова, — я буду рад всему, что ты захочешь. Это не изменилось.

Стив целует его горячо и нежно, ложится рядом, перекатывается на спину, смотрит снизу вверх – не просительно, не выжидающе, не похотливо. Смотрит так, как на Тони не смотрел никто и никогда, от этого взгляда в груди переворачивается новое идеальное сердце, щемит сладкой болью, замирает, сбиваясь с ритма.

— Я всё думал, — шепчет Стив, пока Тони сдирает с него одежду и ввинчивается ладонью между горячих бёдер, ловя полностью возбуждённый член и поглаживая его медленно и дразняще, — думал, что тебе противно. Что мне нравится такое. Что ты только ради меня... Понимаешь?

Вместо ответа Тони обхватывает его за шею, притискивает дурной светлой головой к груди, впервые в жизни не отзывающейся болью на дополнительное давление.

— Оба дураки, — бормочет он. – Я и твой парень в зеркале. Я боялся, что ты мной будешь брезговать – я-то теперь и не человек толком.

Стив довольно чувствительно кусает его пониже соска. Поднимает голову и смотрит и весело, и сердито и чуть-чуть испуганно – всё разом.

Приходится подмять его под себя. Навалиться, прижимая, цапнуть в ответ за влажное от лёгкого свежего пота плечо, слизать солоноватый вкус, потереться щекой, губами поймать прервавшееся дыхание.

— А вот это провокация, — сообщает Тони, усмехаясь. – Успешная. Стив, я тот ещё подарочек, но я тебя люблю. Боялся говорить, даже думать об этом боялся, а теперь вот…

Стив не даёт ему договорить, целуя в губы с такой силой, что даже новое улучшенное тело сладко ноет, вздрагивая от напора. Тони обхватывает его руками, стискивает коленями, кусает за подбородок, зубами прихватывает кадык, снова изворачивается, оказываясь снизу, и требует, быстро и часто дыша:

— В меня. Сию секунду, Стив, будь послушным мальчиком.

У Стива так темнеют глаза, что за одно это можно отдать всё на свете. Стив умеет терпеть боль, на нём легко и быстро заживают следы, он достаточно часто чувствует себя запутавшимся и беспомощным перед навалившейся жизнью – в этом отношении Тони очень хорошо его понимает, ещё бы, он сам мастер блуждать в трёх соснах и спотыкаться на ровном месте, — и знает, к кому прийти за помощью, когда усталости и вины становится слишком много, но сейчас дело не в усталости и не в вине.

Они просто вместе – так, как нравится им обоим. Стив задушенно стонет, вдвигаясь в Тони по самое основание, замирает, задыхаясь, шепчет, срываясь на хрип:

— Не смогу долго.

— Конечно, сможешь, — возражает Тони, запуская ногти в широкие плечи, свой личный фетиш наравне с девичьи-густыми ресницами, чисто американской решимостью и всем Стивом Роджерсом в целом. – Я долго ждал. Ты тоже. Потребуется много времени, чтобы всё наверстать. Шевелись.

— И всё… это… время… — в такт толчкам выдыхает Стив. Неясно, чего в нём сейчас больше – сладкого ужаса или долгожданной радости обладания,. – мне нельзя?..

Тони усмехается краем дрожащего рта. Блаженство туманит рассудок, течёт по жилам, заполняет его целиком, лицо Стива над ним кажется лицом ангела, уже не пленённого, но расправившего крылья – но Тони-то знает, что тот не улетит далеко. Что вернётся.

— Не тебе одному нельзя, — шепчет он, перехватывая у основания собственный член. – Мучиться, так вдвоём, что скажешь?

Стив целует его. Глубоко, ошеломляюще-сладко и так, что Тони кажется, будто в груди снова вот-вот взорвётся сверхновая, но расцветёт не убийственным ядовитым солнцем, а новой галактикой. Может, даже Вселенной.

— Ничего не скажу, — выдыхает Стив. – Слов нет.

О да, это они проходили – и проходят заново, иначе. Когда слов нет не потому, что достучаться до самого невыносимого и любимого человека невозможно ни на одном из языков мира, а потому что слова не нужны в принципе. Не слова решали, когда Стив гнал квинджет сквозь свежий астероидный пояс и вылавливал из него полумёртвого Вижена с намертво стиснутым кулаком. Не словами Тони звал его из кристалла-тюрьмы, не словами Стив доказывал свою правоту, и не словам Тони обязан своей новой жизнью.

— Тогда просто… смелее, — выговаривает Тони, кусая губы. – Смелее, Стив, я тебе доверяю.

В нём двигается твёрдый, тёплый, знакомый до последней венки и складочки член, запах секса втекает в ноздри, заполняет комнату, мучительная щекотка в яйцах не находит выхода и не найдёт ещё долго, потому что Тони хочет измучить и себя, и Стива до предела, и только потом позволить то, что так желанно и нужно обоим. Они так и жили, верно? Пора смириться с тем, что ничего у них не бывает просто, всё достаётся с болью, и слаще этой боли нет ничего на свете, неважно, с какой стороны плети ты стоишь.

Можно и вовсе без плети.

— Я так тебя… — задыхаясь, бормочет Стив. Пшеничные виски потемнели от пота, и он движется всё более порывисто. Не выдержит долго. Тони и сам не выдержит. – Тони, так тебя…

Да, Тони знает. Всем собой чувствует эту мучительную, нестерпимую любовь, что резала и терзала изнутри, не находя выхода – а теперь, когда стало можно, тянет их за собой, беспощадная, как палач, и прекрасная, как спасение.

— Я тебя тоже, — стонет он. – Стив. Сейчас. К чёрту всё, сейчас!

Несколько быстрых толчков, и Стив втискивается в него, каменея спиной и перемалывая стон в судорожно сжатых челюстях. Тони оргазмом выжигает дотла, и он уже из последних сил притягивает к себе мокрого, шумно дышащего Стива.

— Всё, что захочешь, — обещает он сипло. – Звезду, новый тоуз, плётки, ванильное мороженое, поездку в Вегас, новый квинджет, ризотто с морскими гадами, плюшевых щенят, клетку с цепями, Луну с неба.

— Она взорвалась, — напоминает Стив. У него вид, как у обморочного, глаза всё никак не откроются полностью, на щеках цветёт лихорадочный румянец. – Неправильно рассчитали гравитацию.

Тони целует его пересохшими губами.

— Неважно, — шепчет он. – Это совсем неважно, Стив.

Стив утыкается лбом в его плечо, и это ведь тоже ответ, самое искреннее согласие и самая полная близость. Тони готов лежать так вечно.

— Не ванильное, — вдруг шепчет Стив. В коротком блаженном полусне, куда Тони провалился совершенно неожиданно и неощутимо, он не сразу понимает, о чём это Стив вообще, вопросительно угукает, как сонная сова. – Не ванильное. Пекан.

— Пекан, — повторяет Тони, сообразив, наконец. – Договорились, пусть будет пекан. И пара серебряных ложек, просто чтобы все знали, какие мы оба счастливчики.

Стив негромко смеётся и шепчет ему в самое ухо то, от чего у Тони, только что наслаждавшегося сытым довольством тела, встаёт за ноль целых две десятых секунды.

— Лучше зажимы для сосков. Серебряные. Вибраниумные. Неважно. И те наручники, я по ним скучал.

— Знаешь, Стив, ты нарвался, — говорит Тони, обводя ладонями идеальные грудные мышцы и пощипывая соски. – Будут зажимы. И пара колец, они куда лучше наручников.

Стив прикусывает губу, словно догадывается, что Тони сейчас совсем не о кольцах для члена. Хорошо.

— И мы об этом поговорим, — добивает Тони. – Заранее. Начистоту и в подробностях. Как перед первой поркой.

Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы в комнату пробивается длинный луч света. Ощупывает стальную звезду, задвинутую в дальний угол. Касается светлого мокрого пушка у Стива на виске. Соскальзывает ниже, на миг словно набрасывая на них, лежащих в одной постели, петлю, которую не ощутить и не порвать, самую крепкую сеть, которую не купишь ни в одном роскошном салоне БДСМ-принадлежностей.

Стив, как Тони убеждается в эту секундную вечность, ничуть не возражает.


End file.
